Vidas Paralelas
by Suqui
Summary: Desde cap214. Kyoko admitió su amor por Ren; Ren está profundamente enamorado de Kyoko. ¿Se atreverán a confesar lo que sienten? ¿Qué pruebas les esperan en el futuro? ¿Qué miedos tendrán que superar para poder estar juntos? Lo que es seguro es que ninguno de los dos podrá evitar estar cerca del otro, sea de la manera que sea. ¿Cómo separar a dos seres que se aman? Imposible.
1. Celos y pertenencias

Bienvenidos! a esta mi dulce y humilde historia. Espero disfruten y se diviertan como yo al escribirla.

─conversación

_pensamiento_

-aclaración-

*sonido*

Continuación del capítulo 214

* * *

><p>Kyoko se había interpuesto entre Manaka-chan y Cain, y repentinamente empujó a esta para alejarla de su nii-san; Manaka-chan terminó cayendo bruscamente al suelo.<p>

─ La pequeña de ahí, no vuelvas a tocar a "mí" nii-san, él es solo mío.

_─ ¿Qué con esa reacción tan violenta? -_ pensó Ren.

Ren la miraba de reojo sorprendido; nunca la había visto tan furiosa, en ninguno de sus personajes, ni cuando hacía de Mio; irradiaba un aura asesina, tal y como Cain.

Kyoko le dio una última mirada llena de furia a Manaka-chan y agarró la mano de Ren y lo llevó...o mejor dicho, lo arrastró, hasta el vehículo que los llevaría hacia la siguiente locación. Kyoko se sentó al lado de Ren y se puso a mirar por la ventana, mientras que esperaban que el vehículo empiece a moverse; eso iba a demorar un poco, ya que éste no tenía quien no maneje.

_─ ¿Qué rayos me pasó? ¿La habré lastimado? ¿Por qué hice eso? Ohh noo, debo controlarme, cara de Setsu, cara de Setsu -_ Kyoko en su interior estaba batallando; intentaba por todos los medios volver a su personaje, no podía creer que hiciera algo para lastimar a alguien más, alguien que no fuera Shotaro.

Cain se inclinó un poco para tocar el hombro de Setsu, ya que la venía muy extraña.

─ Set… _¿Qué rayos?_

Kyoko había volteado bruscamente y lo miraba directamente a los ojos muy de cerca, casi podían tocar sus narices.

_─ ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mí? ¿Por qué justo ahora te acercas? ¡Noo!, ¿Qué hago -_ un leve sonrojo estaba apareciendo en su rostro, y ella ya no podía controlarlo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien de que Setsu no se sonrojaba, es más, aprovecharía esta situación para acercarse mas a su nii-san.

Kyoko se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ren escondiendo su rostro; su corazón latía muy de prisa, parecía que quería huir de la situación antes que ella.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? Creo que se sonrojó, o fue solo mi imaginación, esto tengo que verlo -_ Ren sintió un atisbo de emoción al percibir que en esos momentos tal vez no estaba frente a su pequeña hermana.

─ Setsu, ¿Qué tienes?, ¡Mírame!.

Silencio.

_─ Maldita sea; Setsu no se sonrojaría. Rostro de Setsu, rostro de Setsu; vamos Kyoko, eres una actriz -_ Kyoko sabía que sus recién aceptados sentimientos no podían influir en su actuación, sino se decepcionaría ella misma como profesional - _Rostro de Setsu, rostro de Setsu_.

Ren tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía que controlarse; con su mano derecha cogió la barbilla de su hermana y levantó su rostro para mirarla. Kyoko se había re-compuesto justo a tiempo y lo miraba seriamente.

_─ Bueno, al parecer era solo mi imaginación_ - aceptó con pesar - ¿Qué pasa Setsu? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y ahora te comportas como una chica tímida, ¿O te sientes culpable?.

Kyoko se separó de su contacto, lo miró muy seria y sonriendo.

─ ¿Tímida? ¿Por qué estaría tímida?, me comporto como siempre, y no es como si me sintiera mal o sintiera "culpa"; yo solo aleje a ese estúpido roedor de mi nii-san, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Y a ti?, ¡¿Te molesto que alejara a ese roedor de ti?!, quien sabe, quizás interrumpí algo que te gustaba.

─ Sabes que yo soy solo tuyo, te pertenezco, pusiste tu marca en mí, ¿O lo has olvidado? - señaló el lado izquierdo de su cuello, aunque ahí ya no quedaba ninguna marca.

─ Ya se disolvió - dijo Setsu con un puchero - _¿Que gusto de ponerme nerviosa con eso? Bueno síguele el juego Setsu._ Ummm ahí ya no queda nada, será que como no lo ves, olvidas que me perteneces, nii-san - Kyoko acercó su mano al cuello de Ren y rosó levemente el lugar donde estaba la marca que dejaron sus labios ya hace un tiempo, erizándole la piel al suave contacto.

_─ Oh, Mogami-san, si supieras todo lo que generas en mi con solo ese roce de tus dedos -_ Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko y la puso sobre un espacio de su pecho; por la ropa que tenía, este espacio estaba desnudo.

A Kyoko le invadieron recuerdos de la vez que ella misma dejó desnudo el torso de Ren, sonrojándose un poco, y esta vez, para deleite de Ren, lo vio.

─ Setsu tu marca no solo se quedó en mi cuello, también en mi corazón. Todo de mi te pertenece. _Todo te lo he entregado a ti Mogami-san_.

Kyoko sentía como el corazón de Ren latía más rápido de lo normal, pero su rostro mostraba la mirada seria y penetrante de Cain. Algo no encajaba.

*crac*

─ Si, nos vemos allá.

De pronto un hombre de producción entró al coche; se sentó en el asiento de piloto y volteó para dirigirse a los asientos traseros.

─Disculpen la demora, ya nos va…_¿Que hacen esta vez esos hermanos pervertidos?_ ─ disculpen…los llevaré a la siguiente loca…ción. _Bueno, no creo que les importe, están en su mundo_.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, encendió el coche y se puso en marcha. Mientras tanto los hermanos se miraban fijamente, y Kyoko mantenía su mano en el pecho desnudo de Ren, sintiendo como poco a poco sus latidos se normalizaban. De pronto Ren llevó su mano libre al rostro de Setsu, y acercó su boca a su oído.

─ Luego seguimos hablando sobre esto - y se separó para ver el rostro de su hermana.

Kyoko apoyó su mano sobre la que sostenía su rostro y puso una mirada penetrante y retadora; una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

─ Sí, nii-san.

Ren separó su mano del rostro de su hermana, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la palma; para luego separar la mano de su pecho y colocarla alrededor de los hombros de Kyoko para abrazarla, y esperar pacientemente que llegaran a la siguiente locación; realmente, en estos momentos sabía que aceptar el trabajo de BJ fue su mejor decisión y que la idea del presidente de encomendarle a ese ángel guardián, lo hacían acreedor del mismo cielo.

La filmación de la tarde se realizó sin ningún inconveniente; Ren estuvo actuando mejor que nunca y las tomas se hacían ni necesidad de repetición. Kyoko seguía pensando en lo lejos que estaba de alcanzar el nivel de actuación de su sempai. Cuando terminaron las tomas del día, Kyoko estaba muy hambrienta, ya que el refrigerio que les dieron no había sido suficiente, y aunque Ren se mostrara satisfecho, ella sabía que no era saludable que comiera tan poco, habiendo estado grabando todo el día.

.

Llegando al hotel, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

─ Nii-san, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo al restaurante?

_─ La verdad estoy algo cansado_ - pensó Ren mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello ─ Umm, ¿Qué te parece si mejor ordenamos algo para comer en mi habitación? Y de paso que me quito todo esto - Ren señalaba su vestuario; lo habían desmaquillado, pero seguía con los lentes de contacto y la ropa de BJ, tenían que mandarla a la lavandería y daba igual que se la quitase en su habitación.

Entraron a la habitación de Ren; esta estaba algo desordenada, nada parecido a su habitación en su apartamento.

─ Qué te parece si pides algo, mientras me doy un baño.

─ Está bien.

Kyoko ordenó algo ligero, mientras su sempai se duchaba, luego se fue a asomar a la azotea, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado sin luna.

_─ Que hermoso cielo, aunque esté lejos de casa, ver este cielo y saber que es el mismo, me llena de calma_ - se quedó contemplado el cielo largo rato, pensando en la actuación, y su amor por Tsuruga-san, y se le escapó un leve suspiro.

─ ¿Qué pasa Setsu, es raro que tú suspires, algo te preocupa?

Su nii-san se había acercado por atrás, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Kyoko se dio la vuelta lentamente, dándose tiempo para entrar en su papel de Setsu, pero con la vista que tenía frente a ella, le fue un poco difícil. Ren llevaba unos pantalones negros sueltos y sobre su torso desnudo una toalla blanca cubriendo sus hombros; con el cabello aún húmedo por su reciente baño.

_─ Que hermoso es el cuerpo de Tsuruga-san, lo he visto muchas veces, pero ahora... ¡Espera!, d-dije, "hermoso"…¡Kyoko pervertida!, ¡Fuera, pensamientos pervertidos!, ¡¿Y dónde se supone que esta mi decencia?!_

Kyoko lo miraba decididamente, pero había algo raro, no miraba solo su rostro; a Ren le pareció que su miraba se desviaba por un momento a su pecho y abdominales. Esto le trajo muchas ideas a su mente, y una duda. Se acercó poco a poco a su hermana y la abrazó, dejando caer la toalla que tenía.

_─ Lo siento Mogami-san, ya no me pude contener; y viendo la manera en la que me miras, es demasiado para mi cordura_ - Ren se debatía consigo mismo - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le miraba así?._ ¿Sigues preocupada por el roedor, Setsu? No te dije ya que yo te pertenezco.

Kyoko estaba paralizada, su rostro estaba pegado al pecho desnudo de Ren, podía sentir su aroma de recién salido de la ducha.

_─ Maldita sea, ¿Qué colonia usa el?, nunca antes la había olido en ningún otro hombre, aunque no es como si hubiera estado tan cerca a muchos, claro_ - por lo que pensó que era el propio aroma corporal de Ren. Podía sentir su piel; sus labios estaban tan cerca del pecho de su sempai, que no se arriesgaba a hacer ningún movimiento, ni respirar.

_─ Mogami-san, como quisiera poder abrazarte así siendo yo mismo, no como Cain Hell; tenerte tan cerca de mí de esta manera parece una tortura, pero una tortura tan agradable; Mogami-san, si supieras como me siento_ - Ren aún no entendía porque ella lo miraba de esa manera, jamás había visto esa miraba en ella; por ocasiones pasadas sabía que su cuerpo no ocasionaba ninguna reacción en ella, que siempre pensaba de manera tan inocente, pero después de ver sus ojos, su miraba, ya no creía que no sintiera nada al verlo. Esos hermosos ojos oros ardían y se fundían en fuego.

Ren sin darse cuenta apretaba sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Kyoko. Kyoko que se estaba quedando sin aire, tuvo que inhalar, adsorbiendo tan cautivador aroma, y exhalar fuertemente para evitar ser hechizada por este. Este contacto de aire con su piel, hizo que Ren perdiera su cordura por un segundo; deshizo el abrazo en el que la tenía y se inclinó acercando su rostro al de ella.

*Ding dong*

Ren se alejó rápidamente de Kyoko y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, era extraño que en medio segundo recorra 5 metros.

_─ ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando hacer? Gracias a Dios llamaron a la puerta, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado a mí mismo si le hacía algo, ¿Y qué iba a pensar Mogami-san?_ _¿Cómo iba a disculpar el comportamiento de Cain? _- recapacitó mientras tenía la cabeza llena de dudas, abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar al joven que traía la cena.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? No, no puede ser, seguro fue mi imaginación; también estaba un poco mareada por dejar de respirar, si, seguro fue eso, mi mente estaba algo nublada_. Gracias - le digo Kyoko al joven.

El joven dejó el coche de comida cerca a la mesa y se fue de la habitación. Ren cerró la puerta tras él. Kyoko se dispuso a preparar la mesa para cenar e iba repartiendo los platos en esta.

─ Cenemos nii-san.

─ Está bien Setsu - Ren se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a su hermana, se dispuso a comer, pero solo pudo terminar la sopa.

─ Tienes que comer algo sólido también nii-san, hoy has trabajado arduamente, tienes que recuperar energías.

─ No quiero - puso cara de cachorro esperando que Kyoko se compadezca de él.

Kyoko cogió un trozo de carne y acercó la porción de comida a la boca de su nii-san, mirándolo dulcemente.

─ Di ahhh.

A Ren no le quedó de otra que abrir la boca y recibir lo que su hermana le ofrecía tan tiernamente.

─ Si me sigues alimentando de ese modo, si podría llegar a comer - le mostró su sonrisa de emperador de la noche.

Como Kyoko ya había terminado de comer, se le ocurrió una idea. Se paró y se puso al lado de Cain.

─ Entonces, tendré que ponerme cómoda - repentinamente se sentó en el regazo de su nii-san con una sonrisa en los labios - _Si tengo que obligarte a comer, lo haré Tsuruga-san_.

_─ Bien, sigamos tu juego_ - pensó Ren y abrió la boca en la espera del siguiente bocado.

Kyoko lo estuvo alimentando por un rato, hasta que Ren llegó a su límite de lo que podía comer.

─ Ya fue suficiente Setsu, ya es tarde y no podemos ir a dormir inmediatamente después de comer.

─ _Oh,_ _tiene razón._ Está bien nii-san. ¿Pero qué hacemos mientras esperamos? - se para de su cómodo lugar.

─ ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?

─ ¿Después de comer? Eso no es saludable nii-san.

─ Oh, tienes razón, ¿No te quieres cambiar? Tienes que estar cansada de usar esa ropa todo el día.

─ ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí?! ¡¿Acaso me interpongo en alguno de tus planes?! ¿Quizá has quedado en acurrucar al roedor? - Setsu lo mira con cara de furia - _No, Kyoko, deberías irte tranquila a tu habitación, ¿No tuviste suficientes emociones por hoy? Setsu es así de territorial, pero hoy ha sido demasiado_.

─ Setsu, ya te he dicho que te saques esas ideas de la cabeza, ¿No te he dejado en claro, lo que te he dicho? ¿Qué necesitas que haga? _Esto no puede ser una buena idea_ ─ ¿O quieres marcar nuevamente lo que es tuyo? - Ren se acerca mirándola como el emperador de la noche.

_─ ¡No!, no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo, no ahora que soy consciente de lo que siento por ti Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me fui? Maldita Setsu_ - Kyoko retrocedió inconscientemente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - Ummm no estaría mal nii-san, pero igual eres mío ¿No?.

Ren se había acercado tanto, que Kyoko puso sus manos en medio de ellos, tocando su pecho desnudo. Ella sintió nuevamente el rápido latir de su corazón, se podía comparar solo con el suyo. Se alejó de él contrariada, sin darse cuenta del momento en que pisó la toalla y resbaló. Ren reaccionó rápidamente y la abrazó, poniendo su mano en su cabeza, evitando justo a tiempo que Kyoko se dé un golpe que podría haberla desmayado.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y pudo ver los hermosos ojos de su hermano mirándola muy de cerca. Estaban sentados en el suelo, él frente a ella con sus brazos a su alrededor.

─ Sí, soy solo tuyo; y si dejaras de tratar de escapar de mí y ocasionar un accidente, podrías reafirmarlo.

_─ Setsu jamás escaparía. Soy una idiota -_ Kyoko se abofeteo mentalmente, era la segunda vez que reaccionaba mal a su personaje, solo esperaba que Tsuruga-san no le diera un suspiro de decepción.

Kyoko puso sus manos en los hombros de Ren, y se inclinó levemente acercándose a su cuello. Ren volteó para darle un mejor alcance a este.

─ Como tú quieras nii-san.


	2. Pertenencias y visiones

Kyoko puso sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Ren, y se inclinó levemente acercándose a su cuello. Ren volteó para darle un mejor alcance a este.

─ Como tú quieras nii-san.

_─ Ren, eres una persona demasiado masoquista, ¿Cómo vas a controlarte al volver a sentir esos labios en ti? Es más, luego de haberlos sentido con tus propios labios; esos labios llenos de dulzura y pureza, que estás manchando con tu piel_ - Ren combatía con el deseo de tener a su amada tan cerca de él y la conciencia de que él era su sempai, y que no debería dejar que eso pase, por más que la amara; sentía que se estaba aprovechándose de la situación, obligando a Kyoko a hacer lo que él deseaba en medio de la actuación.

Kyoko se acercó lentamente al cuello de Ren.

─ ¿Estás seguro nii-san? ya no necesitas enseñarme nada, así que dejaré una marca profunda en ti.

─ Si, estoy seguro, déjala tan profunda que la sienta hasta en mi corazón - Ren dijo esto cerrando los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose para no perderse ni la más mínima sensación.

_─ ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan fácilmente? Playboy. Bueno Kyoko, ya que estás metida en esto, tienes que hacerlo bien. A ver, era succionar continuamente, de manera testaruda, impregnando mi deseo de poseerlo, deseo…mi deseo…de que sea solo mío…mío_ - Kyoko siguió acercándose lentamente al cuello de Ren, que estos momentos era su nii-san, aunque ella no estaba muy segura si ella era Setsu.

Ren ya podía sentir la respiración en su cuello, de la que en esos momentos era su hermana, aunque él quería sentir que no lo era, que era su mujer amada; por la que había aceptado la oportunidad de amar, la oportunidad de ser feliz; y eso que estaba sintiendo lo hacía muy feliz, quizás demasiado.

Kyoko primero posó suavemente sus labios en el cuello de Ren, dudando por un segundo, luego abrió los labios un poco y empezó a succionar; primero levemente como con miedo, luego se fue volviendo más intenso; más que la primera vez. Era obvio, Kyoko ahora sabía lo que hacía, pero no sólo era eso; ahora estaba transmitiendo mucho más cosas en ese contacto; sus sentimientos hacia su sempai, esos sentimientos que le causaron tanto sufrimiento aceptar, pero que ahora, en ese momento, solo quería dejarse llevar por ellos, quizás nunca más iba a tener una oportunidad así.

Él se sentía en las nubes, al sentir los labios de Kyoko en su cuello, haciendo lo que le había pedido; tan equivocado había estado, no debió hacerlo; ahora apretaba los ojos y los puños de sus manos fuertemente, tratando por todos los medios controlar sus impulsos. - _Solo un poco más, aguanta Ren, unos segundos, tu puedes; no debes hacer nada, solo quédate quieto…quieto_.

En el mismo instante que Kyoko separó sus labios del cuello de Ren sintió una presión en su espalda; este la tenía abrazada muy fuerte, haciendo que su rostro se pegara a su cuello desnudo produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo. - _Ahhh, que tibio; que sensación tan cálida, este…este dulce aroma. ¡Kyoko! ¡Despierta! Justo cuando me había podido controlar lo suficiente para hacerle la marca. ¡Vuelve Setsu!_.

_─ Lo siento Mogami-san, no puedo controlarlo más_ - Ren la tenía abrazada y poco a poco fue deslizándose junto con ella hasta llegar a estar recostados en el piso, el sobre ella. Deshizo su abrazo y con una mano acarició su rostro y se fue acercando dulcemente (cosa que era raro en Cain) al rostro sorprendido de Kyoko - _No puedo besarla, no debo, pero…ahh…algo, quiero algo suyo, algo que sea solo mío_ - cambió de rumbo y se desvió hacia su cuello.

_─ ¿Qué haces Tsuruga-san? ¿Venganza? No, tú no eres así, no lo harías. ¡Ohh no! Ahora que recuerdo también intentó hacerme lo mismo a mí esa vez. Bueno, tu misma te lo buscaste Kyoko, ahora debes soportarlo, solo…solo espero que mi corazón aguante, esos…esos labios_.

Ren se acercó a su cuello respirando sobre él, lo que hizo que le dieran escalofríos a Kyoko, que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Ren acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y los posó dulcemente - _Ohh acá viene_ - pensó Kyoko; pero nada pasaba, él no hacía ningún movimiento más, solo posaba sus labios a su cuello, respirando sobre este. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron horas y Kyoko empezó a preocuparse, acercó una mano al rostro de Ren y lo acarició levemente; acto seguido el separó los labios de su cuello, se alejó y la miró a los ojos, pero era una mirada extraña para Cain, nunca la había visto en él. De pronto se levantó y se alejó caminado dándole la espalda; a Kyoko le pareció haber visto por un segundo un leve sonrrojo en el rostro de Ren, pero debió ser su imaginación. Ella se quedó tiesa como tabla en el suelo.

─ Lo siento Setsu, debí confundirme, ya es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado - le dijo Cain de espaldas - _Bueno sé que como hermano no debí hacer eso, así que es lo único que se me ocurrió, espero no haberla molestado_.

De pronto algo le golpeó a Ren justo en la cabeza, luego esto calló al suelo; cuando Ren bajó la mirada, resulto ser la toalla blanca que tenía cuando salió de la ducha, pero hecha una bola. Cuando volteó a ver cómo había sucedido eso, vio a Kyoko parada con la mirada llena de furia y señalándolo, aparentemente con la mano con la que le había tirado la toalla.

─ ¡¿Qué te confundiste?! ¡¿Con quién rayos me confundiste?! ¡¿Alguna de tus novias?! ¡¿O el roedor?! ¡Dime! _¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo tal cruel Tsuruga-san, cuando yo…yo sentía tantas cosas cuando tus labios me tocaron, muy diferente a lo que sentí con Corn, y eso que el besó mis labios; cosas que…que jamás he sentido. Cruel, es un hombre cruel, sin duda un playboy_.

─ Pero…_¿Qué rayos hice? Claro que Setsu reaccionaría así, ahora que hago, para calmarla_.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Entonces es cierto ¿No?

*Ding dong*

─ Ahhhh, ahí está, a ella la esperabas por eso me confundiste cierto nii-san; anda, recibe a tu invitada de esta noche - Kyoko gritaba descontroladamente.

─ No saques conclusiones Setsu, espera - Ren se acercó a la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta - _¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí dentro? ¿Qué son esos gritos?_

Ren abrió la puerta y vio a una joven menuda encargada del vestuario de la filmación.

─ Buenas noches Hell-san, disculpe la hora, pero me mandaron a recoger su vestuario para mandarlo a la lavandería - La joven se inclinaba para hacerle muchas reverencias.

─ OK.

Cuando Ren se alejó de la puerta, la joven pudo ver como Setsu se acercaba a ella y empezó a temblar; pero esta solo salió de la habitación y se cruzó con ella sin mirarla; se dirigió a una habitación de al lado y desapareció entrando en esta y cerrando la puerta.

Ren regresó del baño y se quedó un momento quieto, buscando en la habitación a Kyoko sin encontrarla, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó afuera mirando a todos lados sin entregarle el vestuario a la joven.

─ Estoo, si está buscando a su hermana Hell-san, entró en la habitación de al lado - dijo señalando hacia la habitación en la que había entrado Kyoko.

Ren dio un suspiro y le entregó el vestuario a la joven, quien agradeció y se retiró.

_─ Será mejor dejar esto así por ahora, Setsu debe estar furiosa._

Kyoko entró en su cuarto algo contrariada, sabía que no debía haber reaccionado de esa forma, solo esperaba que su actuación de Setsu haya podido disimular su actitud. Sabía que para Ren lo que pasó no haya sido nada, pero para ella era demasiado para soportar. Se tiró en la cama mirando hacia en techo pensando en todo esto.

_─ Ay Kyoko, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tienes que controlar tus emociones, no querrás volverte la chica estúpidamente enamorada que eras antes, cuando estabas junto a Sho…ese…maldito - _espíritus de odio aparecieron a su alrededor con sed de sangre. De pronto hizo un gesto como de espantar moscas_ - Bien Kyoko, concéntrate en mañana, mañana será otro día, si - _se paró y cogió su agenda para ver lo planeado el día siguiente, en este no tenían nada que filmar hasta después del almuerzo_ - Ummm toda la mañana libre, quisiera encerrarme en el cuarto toda la mañana, si no tuviera que estar pendiente de nii-san; o…pasear, siii, por la playa, que hermoso…ahh Setsu no lo haría; bueno ya pensaré en eso mañana, es hora de dormir_.

Al darles habitaciones separadas (ya que el director dijo que no se vería bien que la compartan por más que sean hermanos) Kyoko ya no tenía excusa para no usar las "pijamas" que le dio Musa-san, aunque más parecían lencería. Kyoko esta vez usó un camisón negro muy corto con una trusa pequeña a juego, no se sentía cómoda, pero era lo que usaría Setsu para dormir, así que lo usó.

Por otro lado Ren ya se hallaba metido en su capullo, esperando que el cansancio le logre hacer dormir.

.

Al día siguiente.

Un rayo de sol entraba por una abertura de las cortinas del cuarto de Ren, y le caía directo al rostro por encima de las sábanas.

_─ Ummm que bien se siente dormir un poco más de lo normal, ¿Qué hora será? Ya hay suficiente luz. ¡No! Me quedé dormido, llegaremos tarde a la filmación_ - Se paró bruscamente de la cama - _Tengo que ver a Mogami-san, algo debe haber pasado para que no me despierte_ - Se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró y caminó hacia la puerta, pero en el camino pisó la toalla blanca que la noche anterior golpeó su cabeza, y se acordó que discutió con Setsu; igual tenía que ir a ver Kyoko, así que no lo quedó de otra que seguir con lo que iba a hacer.

Ren salió de su habitación y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación contigua, que era la que ocupaba Kyoko. Ambos contaban con una copia de la llave de la habitación del otro, fue la condición que pidieron para aceptar dormir separados. Él se paró en seco antes de ingresar a la habitación y dio un hondo suspiro para meterse en la piel de Cain. Puso la llave en la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

La habitación de Kyoko estaba un poco más oscura que la de él, ya que las cortinas no dejaban pasar ningún rayo de luz. Él se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la habitación y pudo ver claramente que había alguien aún en cama. Se acercó lentamente, pero no fue hasta estar al lado de la cama que se dio cuenta de la imagen que se le revelaba. Kyoko estaba pacíficamente dormida, enredada en las sábanas; éstas cubrían casi nada de su cuerpo, solo la cintura. Todas sus piernas estaban descubiertas y su trusa apenas oculta por el borde del camisón; un tirante del camisón estaba caído dejando su hombro desnudo y la delgada tela revelaba que sus pechos estaban desnudos debajo de esta.

Ren se quedó congelado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, o a donde mirar; pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo expuesto de la mujer que amaba, jamás se hubiese podido imaginar que se podría ver tan sensual, y solo durmiendo; sabía que era una mujer hermosa, pero esto salía completamente de su imaginación. Empezó a sentir un calor extraño en todo su cuerpo y cerró sus manos en puños. Ahora enfocaba su mirada en sus labios, esos labios que no hace mucho, cuando era Corn, había besado por primera vez; estaba seguro que solo sería la primera vez, esperaba poder sentir sus labios muchas veces más, y su cuerpo, ese hermoso cuerpo que en esos instantes tenía a su disposición.

De pronto retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible; rápidamente fue hacia su habitación entró, cerró la puerta, y se derrumbó de espaldas contra esta hasta llegar al suelo.

_─ Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, definitivamente el destino es cruel conmigo. Se veía tan…tan…irresistiblemente hermosa; y creer que ella puede verse de ese modo, es demasiado para mi cordura_ - se tapa el rostro con sus manos - _Mogami-san eres tan…maravillosa en todos los sentidos; lo siento, pero jamás permitiré que otro hombre en el mundo te vea de esa manera, jamás, solo yo puedo verte así. Te veías demasiado… _- muerde su labio inferior.

Ren se levanta bruscamente del suelo y se dirige directamente al baño, se desnuda, entra en la ducha y abre la llave de agua fría al máximo.

Luego de un rápido baño, Ren se sienta en su cama y piensa que hacer - _¿Cómo la despierto? Ya es algo tarde, de seguro que llegamos tarde a la filmación. Bueno no sería la primera vez pero...ugg, no tengo otra opción_ - coge el teléfono de su habitación y marca el número de la habitación contigua.

*Ring…ring…ring*

_─ Umm ¿Quién será?_ - Kyoko se despereza un poco sobre la cama y luego se estira para contestar el teléfono - Si, buenos días.

─ Buenos días Mogami-san.

_─ ¡Waaaaa! ¡Esa voz! No puede ser de otra persona; y me dice Mogami..._ Emm, buenos días Tsuruga-san - dice algo nerviosa.

─ ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Kyoko observa el reloj que estaba al lado del teléfono.

─ Son las 7 de la mañana Tsuruga-san.

─ ¿Y no deberíamos estar en camino a la filmación?

─ Emm, pero hoy tenemos la mañana libre Tsuruga-san.

_─ ¡Rayos! Lo olvidé por completo; es cierto. Y ahora interrumpí nuestra actuación. ¡Diablos!._

─ Tsu…¿Tsuruga-san?

─ Ahh, disculpa Mogami-san, es que lo olvidé, disculpa por despertarte.

─ No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, ya estaba por despertar. Pero, ¿Por qué me llamó por teléfono y no vino personalmente a despertarme?

─ Emm, fui y toqué la puerta un par de veces y no respondías; no encontraba la copia de tu llave para entrar, y me empecé a preocupar; y como no me acordaba que teníamos la mañana libre, pensaba que teníamos que salir pronto hacia la filmació úlpame nuevamente Mogami-san, debí estar más atento al itinerario.

─ ¡No!, más bien discúlpeme usted Tsuruga-san, ese es mi trabajo, debí habérselo recordado anoche.

─ Bueno, ya que estamos despiertos, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar desayuno? Te espero en mi habitación.

─ Ohh, claro, en un momento voy, hasta luego.

─ Nos vemos.

*Clac*

Kyoko se dio un ducha rápida y se vistió con la ropa asignada para ese día de Setsu; un short muy pequeño y una blusa pegada al cuerpo con los hombros descubiertos, se maquilló, se puso la peluca y salió de la habitación. Ya frente a la habitación dudó un momento; no sabía si tenía que entrar con su llave, o tocar la puerta; hace un momento Ren la había llamado Mogami, eso quería decir que en esos momentos no estaban interpretando a los hermanos Hell. Después de unos segundos se decidió a tocar la puerta.

*Ding dong*

Ren abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

─ Buenos días Mogami-san - puso una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

─ Estee…buenos días Tsugura-san.

Él iba vestido con un pantalón negro suelto y una camiseta sin mangas negra; raro en Cain, pero dado el calor que hacía era comprensible. También tenía muy a la vista la marca de su cuello, que la noche anterior le había hecho su hermana. Pero él se comportaba como si no estuviese allí.

─ Bueno, que te parece si bajamos a desayunar.

─ Si, claro, pero…Tsugura-san, le puedo hacer una pregunta.

─ Si, dime.

─ ¿Por qué no estamos interpretando a los hermanos Hell?

─ Ahh, bueno, como tenemos la mañana libre me pareció que podíamos descansar un poco, ¿No te parece? _Aparte que ya eché a perder la interpretación cuando te llamé_ - sonrió dulcemente.

─ ¡Sí! Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san - hiso un pequeña reverencia - _Estoy segura que más lo hace por mí que por él_.

─ Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos fueron al comedor y buscaron un lugar apartado, lejos de los miembros de la filmación que podrían tener el día libre, al igual que ellos. Tuvieron un tranquilo desayuno conversando sobre las escenas filmadas hasta el momento y las que faltaban. Habiendo terminado de desayunar Ren se le quedó mirando.

─ Bueno Mogami-san, ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

─ ¿No tiene que repasar sus escenas Tsuruga-san?

─ No, por eso no te preocupes, ya lo memoricé todo. Dime, ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? - le sonrió, apoyó su rostro en ambas manos y se quedó mirándola.

_─ Emm, ¿A dónde quiero ir? ¿Qué quiero hacer? Cómo quisiera ir al lugar donde me encontré con Corn, pero no le puedo pedir eso a Tsuruga-san, ¿O sí?_ ─ Estoo…puede sonar algo tonto, y puede negarse si desea…pero…me gustaría ir al sitio donde me encontré con Corn - dijo algo avergonzada y con un pequeño rubor asomándose.

─ Está bien, si quieres ir ahí, vamos; yo también quiero ver el lugar - dijo, parándose de su sitio y mirándola.

Kyoko le sonrió esperanzada he imaginado el hermoso lugar.

─ ¿Vamos? - le dijo Ren.

─ ¡Sí! Vamos.


	3. Día en la playa

─ ¿Vamos? - le dijo Ren.

─ ¡Sí! Vamos.

No sería tan extraño ver a una pareja caminando tranquilamente por las calles bajo el potente sol; si esta pareja no fuera vestida de negro.

Aunque estuvieran caracterizados como los hermanos Hell; Ren y Kyoko dejaron de lado la actuación para disfrutar un poco de la mañana que tenían libre. Ren, más que nada quería que Kyoko disfrute un poco de su viaje, ya que era la primera vez que salía del país; y también quería ver su cara cuando esta le cuente su encuentro con Corn.

Cuando Kyoko se paró repentinamente y volteó a mirarlo, él se dio cuenta que habían llegado al lugar en donde se había encontrado con ella días antes, el lugar y el clima estaba igual a como ese día; como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Pronto Kyoko empezó su narración de lo que había sido el encuentro, y Ren la miraba embelesado cuando ella no lo veía; era tan tierna relatando con detalle lo que pasó, y no podía evitar sonreír cuando le confesó lo del préstamo de voz y ver que se sonrojaba por momentos. Esa era su Kyoko, tan inocente y soñadora como siempre; aunque le desconcertaba un poco verla como Setsu y que actuara así, pero valía la pena. Tampoco podía evitar sentir celos de Corn, cuando Kyoko dejaba ver todo el cariño que le tenía.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que Kyoko terminó su relato y se quedó callada mirando el mar. De pronto dio un hondo suspiro.

─ Ay, como me gustaría poder meterme al mar.

Ren apareció por su detrás.

─ ¿Sabes nadar Mogami-san?

─ Emm, la verdad es que no; nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo apenada ─ ¿Usted sabe Tsuruga-san?

─ Si, tuve que aprender para un comercial de ropa de baño - Ren se acordó por cuantas privaciones había pasado esa muchacha y no pudo evitar querer complacerla aunque sea un poco ─ ¿Por qué no te quitas los zapatos y te mojas los pies?

─ No creo que estuviera bien Tsuruga-san, si alguien nos ve, sería muy extraño que Setsu disfrute de eso; ni siquiera deberíamos estar a la orilla del mar; mejor nos vamos pronto - Kyoko se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al mar y empezó a caminar.

─ Espera Mogami-san, se dé un sitio donde estaremos alejados de las miradas indiscretas, si quieres vamos - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna llena de sinceridad.

_─ Ay Tsuruga-san, sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero deseo tanto tocar el mismo mar que tocó Corn_ ─ Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, me encantaría.

Ren pudo ver como los ojos le brillaban de emoción, de seguro que en estos momentos estaba en su mundo; sin siquiera importarle que le estuviera proponiendo estar solos frente al mar.

Estuvieron caminando alejándose poco a poco de los comercios y hoteles, hasta que llegaron a un peñasco en el cual hacia abajo se podía observar un pedazo de mar cristalino; tanto que desde la altura que estaban podían ver peces de muchos colores.

Ren ya había estado ahí, cuando dio un paseo aprovechando su apariencia cambiada; le pareció un hermoso lugar, pero le iba a ser difícil bajar solo, así que ni lo intentó.

─ Bien Mogami-san, para poder bajar, vamos a tener que ir de costado agarrados de las manos para darnos estabilidad, no es muy alto, pero esas rocas parecen estar algo resbaladizas.

Kyoko despertó de su sueño de hadas al observar tan hermoso paisaje y le dijo que era un buen plan.

Empezaron a bajar por el peñasco muy lentamente agarrados de las manos y mirando hacia donde pisaban; de hecho si estaba muy resbaloso. Cuando estaban por llegar, Kyoko pisó un alga que le hiso desestabilizar y se precipitó contra la arena, si no fuera por Ren, ella se hubiese caído de cara contra la arena.

Ren al ver que Kyoko estaba cayendo, rápidamente se puso frente a ella, para que el fuera el que golpeara de espaldas contra la arena. Estaba tendido completamente y sintió un poco de dolor en la espalda baja, pero también pudo percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que estaba encima de él. Kyoko estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo, y el, la tenía firmemente abrazada.

_─ Umm, su cuerpo es tan pequeño, tan dulcemente hermoso_ - de pronto empezó a recordar lo que pudo ver en la mañana; ese cuerpo tan descubierto y de apariencia frágil. Giró bruscamente hasta quedar el encima de ella, pero tuvo un dejavú; él y ella, en su departamento en el suelo de su cocina; definitivamente no podía hacer lo mismo, ya que esa vez había podido excusarse usando la actuación y en ese momento no era Cain - Lo siento Mogami-san, ¿Estás bien? - se incorporó poco a poco hasta sentarse al lado de la muchacha; pero antes pudo ver como esta ponía los ojos como platos asombrada.

_─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué repentinamente Tsuruga-san hiso eso? Waaaa, mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Este hombre sinceramente no sabe lo que ocasiona con sus actitudes despreocupadas. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que puede causar su cercanía a las mujeres?_ Si Tsuruga-san, yo estoy bien, ¿Pero usted?, ¿Esta bien?, lo siento no me di cuenta de esa alga, ¿No está herido?, lo siento, lo siento mucho - Kyoko se había sentado de golpe y hacia muchas reverencias.

─ Si, sí, estoy bien Mogami-san, no te preocupes - dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado - _Felizmente pude controlarme a tiempo. _Bueno, ya estamos acá, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos - se paró y le extendió una mano para ayudar a pararse a la muchacha.

Kyoko se paró, le hiso una leve reverencia de agradecimiento y se encaminó al mar; a su orilla se sacó los botines de tacón pequeño que tenía puestos ese día, los puso a un lado y metió sus pies al mar. Caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y sonriendo dulcemente. Mientras tanto Ren la observa sin que ella se diera cuenta, le encantaba lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que la imaginación de su amada ya se había puesto a volar, soñando con hadas e historias mágicas. Se acercó al mar y sacándose los zapatos, los dejó al lado de los de Kyoko; se remangó un poco el pantalón para no mojarlo y metió los pies en el mar. Desde su posición podía observar a Kyoko paseando de un lado al otro, un metro más adentro del mar que él, pasando frente de el sin darle la más leve importancia. De pronto una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente, le dio algunas vueltas, y no puedo evitar la tentación de llevarla a cabo.

Cuando Kyoko pasaba justo frente de él, tomó un pequeño impulso con su pie derecho y le lanzó a la muchacha un poco de agua de mar; está se quedó completamente quieta y poco a poco fue girando hasta darle la cara a su sempai; ella tenía una cara de asombro que Ren jamás había visto; de hecho, él tenía la intención de solo mojar sus piernas, pero el impulso resultó ser demasiado, que mojó hasta el rostro de Kyoko. Él se llevó una mano a su boca y trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo; una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios e hiso que se inclinara un poco agarrándose el estómago, y de pronto sintió un chorro de agua salada golpear su cabeza y rostro; se hubiese esperado todo menos eso, que Kyoko le devuelva la broma era tan contrario a su comportamiento. Escuchó una leve exclamación de asombro, seguro que ni la misma Kyoko creía que podía haber reaccionado de tal modo; pero Ren no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad; levantando el rostro, la miro retadoramente y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

─ Tsu…Tsuru… - pero Kyoko no llegó a completar la frase, ya que Ren metió las manos al agua y le lanzó un chorro de agua de mar, mucho más abundante que el anterior, mojándola casi por completo. Kyoko no reaccionó por un segundo, luego correspondió la mirada retadora y sonrió, se agachó e hiso lo mismo que su sempai mojándolo de la cintura para abajo.

Luego de esto Kyoko retrocedió, le dio la espalda y empezó a correr huyendo de él, riendo a más no poder. Ren corrió atrás de ella y la alcanzó fácilmente, se volvió a agachar y le hecho agua salada en toda la espalda; la muchacha volteó e hiso lo mismo. Así estuvieron corriendo y jugando por un rato. De seguro para las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí y los miraban, debería ser algo muy extraño; una pareja vestida de negro bajo ese calcinante sol, jugando alegremente en el mar como si fueran unos niños.

A Kyoko le empezaron a venir a la mente imágenes de su infancia en el riachuelo, jugando con Corn. Le daba tanta ternura ver a su sempai divertirse de esa manera, riendo tan libremente como jamás lo había visto; si fuera posible se hubiese enamorado más de él.

Luego de un rato, cansados se sentaron a la orilla del mar mirándose y riendo.

_ ─ Qué lindo que es Tsugura-san, no conocía esta parte de él, mi corazón se estruja fuertemente, tanto que duele; quisiera poder estar así siempre con él; porqué tenía que enamorarme tanto de este hombre, me resulta insoportable_ - una solitaria lágrima bajó por el rostro de Kyoko, ella esparaba que no se note en su rostro ya mojado o que se confunda como consecuencia de la risa excesiva - _Ay, como duele este amor_.

_─ Pequeña Kyoko-chan, como te amo_ - mientras reía, Ren pensaba en su amor por su pequeña kohai. Estaba completamente decido a enamorarla, ahora no podía desperdiciar para nada su sensación de libertad; podía ser feliz, y la única manera de serlo era con ella a su lado, para siempre.

De pronto Ren entre risas se paró ─ Vamos Mogami-san, si seguimos así nos enfermaremos - le extiende una mano para que Kyoko se pare de la arena.

─ Ohh, lo siento mucho Tsugura-san, está todo mojado por mi culpa – Kyoko con un leve sonrojo hacia pequeñas reverencias a su sempai.

─ No te preocupes Mogami-san, si lo recuerdas, yo fui el que empezó - le dio una de sus sonrisas llenas de amor.

Kyoko cogió la mano de Ren y se incorporó. Subieron el peñasco cogidos solo por una mano ya que en la otra llevaban sus respectivos calzados. Ya en la cima Ren no soltó la mano que asía, y empezó a caminar. Kyoko un poco sorprendida iba atrás de él siendo guiada. De pronto Ren se percató de esto y volteó a observarla.

─ Lo siento, ¿Te incomoda que tome tu mano? - dijo sin soltarla.

─ Estee, no para nada…pero…¿Por qué lo hace?

─ Ummm, bueno, estoy tan acostumbrado a caminar tomados de la mano que ya me parece algo natural; además aunque nos hayamos salido de los personajes, en apariencia seguimos siendo los hermanos Heel, y ellos andan de la mano todo el tiempo, tenemos que aparentar por lo menos ¿No crees? _Uff, felizmente se me ocurrió esa excusa a tiempo_.

─ Ahh, está bien. _Si es así, por qué cuando salimos del hotel no me tomó de la mano, y solo ahora lo hace. Bueno seguro se le olvidó. Pero…me siento extraña al caminar así sin ser Setsu, aunque me vea como ella; él sabe que no lo soy_.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano un buen tramo hasta que Ren empezó a escuchar unos leves quejidos y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Kyoko caminar dando unos pequeños saltos.

─ ¿Qué pasa Mogami-san?

─ Ay, lo siento Tsuruga-san, ¿A usted no le queman los pies?

─ Umm, no, la verdad tengo poca sensibilidad en esa parte de mi cuerpo - dice mirándose los pies, luego levanta la vista y clava los ojos en Kyoko ─ Si te quema mucho el pavimento podría cargarte - le da una mirada del emperador de la noche.

Por un momento Kyoko se queda petrificada en su sitio.

─ Pe…pero…Tsu…Tsuruga-san. _Noo, esa mirada no, se quemarán mis ojos y drenará mi alma_ ─ ¿No sería mejor si nos ponemos los zapatos?

─ Ahh, si, tienes razón. _Bueno estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte, no debo abusar o gastaré toda la felicidad que tengo destinada en un solo día_ ─ Hagamos eso Mogami-san - le da una sonrisa dulce.

Ambos se colocaron los zapatos y antes que se le vaya la oportunidad, Ren volvió a coger la mano de la mujer que para todo el que los viera era su hermana. Y así llegaron al hotel, entraron y subieron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ren, donde este de mala gana tuvo que soltar la mano que tenía asida.

─ Bueno Mogami-san, que te parece si nos encontramos aquí en una hora, ya como los hermanos Hell.

─ Me parece bien Tusruga-san, pero recuerde que tenemos que comer algo antes de ir a la locación.

─ Si nos alcanzará el tiempo, no te preocupes.

─ Bien, entonces, hasta luego Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por esta agradable mañana - se inclinó e hiso una profunda reverencia.

Ren pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su kohai, y este comportamiento lo tomó por sorpresa así que no pudo evitar dar una leve caricia en la cabeza de Kyoko.

─ Gracias a ti, Mogami-san.

Del tiempo que Kyoko conocía a Ren, pocas veces lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro; tan dulce, tan transparente, tan llena de amor. Era casi increíble que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, era obvio que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cada uno entró a su habitación, se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa; poco a poco transformándose mentalmente en sus respectivos personajes a interpretar.

Kyoko salió de su habitación, se paró frente a la puerta de su sempai y respiró hondo.

─ Estoy lista nii-san.


	4. Emociones descubiertas

Kyoko salió de su habitación, se paró frente a la puerta de su sempai y respiro hondo.

─ Estoy lista nii-san.

Cain y Setsuka Hell aparecieron en la locación de filmación, que en esta oportunidad era una mansión tipo occidental frente al mar.

─ Muy bien, todos escuchen - dijo el director ─ En el transcurso de la mañana hemos grabado escenas en la playa con Murasame-san y Manaka-chan; ahora vamos a concentrarnos en las escenas en la casa de Koji (Murasame) en donde tiene un encuentro con BJ. Cain-san, esta vez no necesitará maquillaje ya que las tomas no serán de cerca; esas las realizaremos en el estudio. Bien todos a sus puestos. _No puedo creer que Tsuruga-san haya llegado nuevamente con una marca en su cuello; pero esta vez no estamos en Tokio, eso quiere decir que la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho es…será…no, imposible, pero…si no fue ella quien fue_.

─ Nii-san, vamos un momento a maquillaje - Kyoko se acercó sutilmente y le susurró al que en esos momentos era su hermano.

─ ¿Para qué Setsu? El director ha dicho que no necesito maquillaje.

─ Se que te gusta lucir que me perteneces nii-san, pero tienes que ser profesional, y esa marca no es una que BJ llevaría.

─ Pero me gusta lucirla con orgullo Setsu - Ren puso cara de cachorro.

─ Lo se nii-san, pero creo que no es el momento - Kyoko vio como el rostro de su sempai lucía decepcionado.

─ Bueno, está bien, vamos.

Kyoko no entendía porque Cain se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña desde que encontraron en su habitación; era demasiado meloso y parecía feliz, cosa que era extraña en Cain.

.

Una hora antes.

Kyoko abrió la puerta de Cain y entró a la habitación.

─ Nii-san, ya vine, espero estés listo – ella pudo ver como Ren estaba por ponerse una camiseta negra pero al verla la dejó de lado, se acercó y la abrazó, colocando su pecho al contacto del rostro de Kyoko.

─ Lo siento mucho Setsu; discúlpame por favor, todo fue un mal entendido; sabes que tú eres la única para mí y que solo pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Me refería a que me confundí en lo que debía hacer, la verdad te parecerá extraño, pero demostrarte mi deseo de pertenencia de esa manera es algo importante y me dejé embargar por mis emociones. Lo siento.

Por un momento Kyoko no sabía que pasaba, se sintió muy confundida por las palabras que le dirigía su hermano; hasta que se acordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

─ Bueno, parece que a fin de cuentas la experiencia previa que tienes no funciona conmigo - dijo la muchacha con los labios muy cerca del torso de su hermano.

─ ¡Claro que no! Tu eres diferente, tu presencia ha estado conmigo desde que naciste; antes de eso me sentí incompleto sin saber por qué, hasta que te vi por primera vez, tan frágil, tan perfecta, tan para mí - Ren no sabía que parte de todo lo que decía era actuación y cual era muestra de sus sentimientos por Kyoko; aunque se sentía muy liberado a decir lo que sentía; ahora que estaba decidido a conquistarla.

─ Lo se nii-san, me disculpo por demorar en llegar a ti; si nos sentimos igual, no me imagino como debiste sufrir - Una parte de Kyoko sufría por escuchar tan dulces palabras de su sempai, ya que no las estaba dirigiendo a ella precisamente; empujó muy dentro suyo el sueño de que eso llegara a ser posible algún día.

─ Mucho - Ren apretó un poco más a su hermana ─ ¿Me disculpas?

─ Bueno, ¿Quién podría resistirse a todo lo que dices? Y más si la persona que lo escucha 'te quiere tanto' _¡No! ¿Qué dije? Setsu no dice esas cosas, ella solo las demuestra, pero…¿Por qué Kyoko lo dijo? Noo, no debo perderme a mí misma_.

Ren se alejó y cogió a su pequeña kohai por los brazos; no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La alejó y vio su rostro en un intento desesperado por saber si sus oídos no lo habían engañado, combinado con la necesidad de ocultar el palpitar desbocado de su corazón; pero solo podía ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro inmutable de su hermana, que en todo caso podría ser calor. Bajó el rostro y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su hermana.

_─ Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Esta muchacha no sabe que lo que dice me mata y me da vida al mismo tiempo, y me ata más a ella; pero Ren cálmate, era obvio esperar una respuesta de ese modo, ya que Cain jamás le ha dicho algo así de dulce a su hermana, ella tenía que corresponder de alguna manera. Pero esperaba ver una pisca de dolor en su rostro, por lo que esa palabra implica en su pasado, ese resentimiento que siente a ese sentimiento; pero nada_.

─ Nii-san, ¿Estás bien? _Por favor Tsuruga-san, siga actuando, no podré salir sola de esta_.

─ Setsu - su voz sonaba profunda y penetrante ─ Jamás me habías dicho que me querías, ¿Por qué lo dices justo ahora? - el seguía con su frente en su hombro y pudo sentir un pequeño respingo del cuerpo de Kyoko.

─ Porque…porque lo hago, yo…yo…te quiero - dichas esas palabras Kyoko pudo sentir un leve temblor en las manos que tocaban sus brazos.

─ Yo…yo también te quiero, discúlpame por no decirlo antes, pero ya sabes como soy. _Te amo Kyoko-chan_ - Ren levantó su cabeza y fijó la vista en los ojos de su hermana.

─ Si…si lo sé nii-san. _El…me dijo…te quiero…a mí. No, no te lo dijo a ti Kyoko, se lo dijo a Setsu, no sueñes_ - Kyoko sin darse cuenta llevó su mano derecha encima de su corazón y estrujó su ropa, reflejando un poco el dolor que sentía dentro.

─ Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vámonos, que tengo hambre. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estrujó su corazón? Seguro está sufriendo por decir esas palabras tan desagradables para ella, o será algo más, algo que quizás este sintiendo por mí quizás, algo que yo generé en ella tal vez. No puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo o terminaré volviéndome loco, tengo definir todo esto pronto_.

─ Bien, vámonos. _¿Él dijo que tenía hambre? Debe estar famélico para decir algo así_.

Juntos bajaron al comedor del hotel y como nunca Ren almorzó sin que Kyoko le tuviera que obligar, y tenía una rara expresión de alegría en su rostro, que era algo muy extraño.

.

_─ Si, definitivamente a este hombre le pasa algo_ - pensaba Kyoko mientras veía como maquillaban el cuello de su sempai.

*Brrrr-brrrr*

El cuerpo de Kyoko empezó a vibrar.

Kyoko sacó su móvil y vio la pantalla; era Sawara-san - _Que extraño que me llamen, debe ser una emergencia. _─ Nii-san, ya vengo, voy al baño.

─ Está bien, no demores.

Ya en el baño.

─ Buenas tardes Sawara-san.

─ Buenas tardes Mogami-san ¿Cómo estás?

─ Muy bien Sawara-san, pero es extraño que me llame, ¿Sucedió algo?

─ Nada malo, no te preocupes; el presidente me dio permiso de llamarte, pensaba dejarte un mensaje de voz, pero que bueno que contestaste. Tienes que retomar las grabaciones de Box-R el día de mañana; así que tendrás que viajar mañana muy temprano.

─ Ohh, esperaba quedarme un día más.

─ Bueno, originalmente estaba programado así; pero el director consultó si se podía adelantar, y el presidente aceptó. Siento mucho que sea así de repentino.

─ No se preocupe Sawara-san, tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones, así que ahí estaré mañana.

─ Muy bien Mogami-san, que tengas un buen viaje.

─ Gracias Sawara-san, hasta luego.

*clic*

Al regresar al puesto de maquillaje Kyoko vio a Ren solo, esperándola.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - Ren pudo ver que Kyoko tenía una mirada perdida y triste.

─ ¿Ah? No…no es nada nii-san.

─ Setsu, a mí no me puedes mentir, dime - dijo, con una voz profunda y seria.

─ Ah…bueno…es que…mañana tendré que irme, tengo algo que hacer.

─ Bueno, si es algo importante, ni modo, ¿Lo es? _Bah, esperaba tenerla conmigo un día más, que lastima; pero seguro la han llamado de la agencia_.

─ Si, si es importante nii-san.

─ Bueno; pero ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? _Hay algo extraño en su miraba, no puede ser que esté triste por irse, ¿O sí?_

─ Es que, no quiero dejar a nii-san solo, y menos con ese roedor rondando, ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi nii-san?

─ Yo me puedo cuidar solo Setsu.

─ Si, pero…pero…es que…la estaba pasando tan bien juntos…y…no me quiero ir. _Kyoko, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Qué vergüenza, pero es claro que es cierto, no me quiero alejar de Tsuruga-san_ - dijo ella agachando la cabeza un poco, apenada.

Ren se acercó rápidamente donde Kyoko y la envolvió en un abrazo.

─ Lo se Setsu, tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero hay cosas que son inevitables. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, y sabes que soy completamente ciego para ver a una mujer que no seas tú. Yo te quiero a ti - nuevamente Ren no supo diferenciar entre las palabras de Cain y las suyas. Y pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño temblor entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Seguro nii-san?

─ Completamente.

─ Está bien - Kyoko levantó los brazos y rodeo la espada de Ren tímidamente.

*toc toc*

─ Emm, disculpen…pero ya vamos a empezar la filmación.

Ren le dio al joven una mirada de entendimiento y este se retiró.

─ Bueno, aún nos queda este día Setsu - le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y se alejó.

─ Si, vamos.

La filmación de la tarde se realizó sin problemas y sin necesidad de repetir muchas tomas ya que los actores trabajaban con mucha eficiencia. Durante las horas que pasaban Kyoko tenía varias cosas rondando por su cabeza y hablaba consigo misma.

_─ Tsuruga-san es tan dulce conmigo_.

_No, no te engañes Kyoko, él no es Tsuruga-san ni tampoco tu eres Kyoko; todo lo que te dice es para Setsu._

_Si lo sé, pero es tan difícil soportar esas palabras; no puedo evitar querer o soñar que me las diga a mí; me causa tanto dolor no poder hacer nada con todo lo que siento. Y cada vez que me toca provoca un estremecimiento en mí, y últimamente lo hace tan seguido. Es una tortura, un castigo por sentir todo esto._

_¿Qué sientes?_

_Yo…yo…lo quiero, como dije, yo…estoy…enamorada de él._

_¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

_¡Nada! No puedo hacer nada. Él es mi sempai; no puedo permitirme hacer nada con esto que siento; él se decepcionaría de mí, se burlaría; jamás soportaría decepcionarlo. Que esta estúpida kohai haya caído tan fácil en las redes del amor es imperdonable._

_¿Fácil?_

_No, tienes razón. No ha sido nada fácil aceptar estos sentimientos. Tuve que luchar tanto conmigo misma. Pero eso no cambia nada, yo no tengo permitido demostrar lo que siento, nunca. Tendré que conformarme al estar cerca suyo y ver que esté bien y sea feliz. Además en que mundo de mis fantasías podría el corresponderme, es imposible_.

─ ¡Corte! Muy bien todos, hemos terminado por hoy. Ya que nos ha sobrado tiempo pueden pasear un rato por la zona; los autos se van en media hora. Gracias por su trabajo.

La voz del director sacó de sus pensamientos a Kyoko.

─ Setsu, ven, déjame cambiarme de ropa y damos una vuelta.

─ Está bien nii-san.

_─ Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, el lugar, el cielo lleno de estrellas, es perfecto. Y se va mañana; quién sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver. Tengo que lograr que se enamore de mí; pero primero tengo que estar seguro de algo_.

Ya cambiado Ren llevó a Setsu a un balcón con vista al mar y cielo, y ambos se apoyaron en la baranda y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando el horizonte.

─ Es hermoso ¿No crees? Mogami-san.

─ Ahh, si, lo es. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? - Kyoko volteó a mirarlo asombrada.

─ Lo siento si me salgo del personaje pero quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

─ Ehh, no, está bien; ¿Qué se le ofrece Tsuruga-san? _Me extraña que Tsuruga-san deje el personaje dos veces en un día; debe ser algo importante_.

─ Quería preguntarte algo…umm. _Vamos, dilo._ Ya pasaste mucho tiempo en la sección Loveme, y quería saber si tu manera de pesar ha cambiado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿Qué piensas del amor?


	5. Enfrentando el amor

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿Qué piensas del amor?

_─ ¿¡EHHHHH!? ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué Tsuruga-san me pregunta eso? ¡NOO! No será que sospecha de mí, ¿Por qué otra razón lo preguntaría. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hago?_.

─ Mogami-san - Ren la miraba directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera traspasar su alma y sacarle la respuesta de sus ojos.

─ Este…yo…pero…¿Por qué me pregunta eso Tsuruga-san?

─ ¿Por qué?...a ver…¿Por qué...

_─ ¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿Ni el mismo lo sabe?_

─ Porque ya llevas mucho tiempo en la sección Loveme y como tu sempai quiero saber si has hecho algún progreso.

─ Bueno…sí, he progresado bastante, he aprendido mucho y cada vez puedo actuar de manera más profesional, bueno al menos eso creo yo.

─ No, no me refiero a eso, por favor responde mi pregunta. _Esta muchacha me va a sacar de mis casillas. Lo siento Mogami-san, pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo_.

Es rostro de Kyoko era un lío, pasando de los distintos tonos de rojo hasta el blanco. Estaba petrificada sin poder mover un solo músculo.

─ ¿Mogami-san? Es una simple pregunta, por favor respóndeme - Ren tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar hacer algo al ver a la chica que amaba tan desequilibrada; ya que quería una respuesta sí o sí.

Kyoko en un rápido movimiento hizo una profunda reverencia ocultando su rostro.

─ Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san. Entenderé si usted me desprecia por mostrarle tan poco respeto, y si no quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra y se aleja de mí. Pero no puedo responder a su pregunta - Kyoko luchaba consigo misma. Si respondía ¿Qué iba a responder? Mentiría, fingiría que sigue odiando el amor, lo podría hacer, o sus sentimientos aflorarían. Ella no tenía confianza que pudiera ocultar sus sentimientos con la actuación, no era tan buena actriz; y con todo lo que sentía aceptado hace tan poco y a flor de piel, era casi imposible enfrentarse a eso.

Kyoko se incorporó rápidamente y se puso a caminar, huyendo. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera una mano tomó su muñeca, lo que hizo que parara en seco su huida. No se había dado cuenta que en cuanto salió despavorida, Ren comenzó a seguirle.

─ Yo jamás te despreciaría, jamás dejaría de hablarte ni me alejaría de ti - mientras Ren decía esto, Kyoko seguía con su vista al frente sin mirarlo ─ Solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta, y saber por qué esto te perturba tanto.

─ Yo...no...no es que me perturbe.

─ ¿Entonces? Tanto daño te hizo ese maldito, que no puedes siquiera hablar de eso, tanto dolor guardas aún en tu corazón que te pone de esta manera - el agarre de la mano de Ren se estaba haciendo más fuerte y su voz dejaba ver un poco de ira.

─ ¡No! - Kyoko volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos ─ No es eso, no es para nada eso; no le puedo dar la satisfacción, de que el odio invada mi corazón, ni el dolor. Yo debo continuar con mi vida y ser feliz; definitivamente mi corazón ya no guarda sentimientos tan oscuros.

─ Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – el agarre de Ren fue haciéndose más delicado drenando su ira.

_─ Yo no puedo decirle, no puedo aceptar que es por él, ni lo que siento. Jamás_.

Una persona se acercó al final de la escalera.

─ Emm, disculpen, lo siento, pero ya nos vamos, por favor diríjanse a los autos. _Estos hermanos hasta tienen peleas de enamorados, que pervertidos_.

Ren cogió la mano de Kyoko y caminó rápidamente, casi arrastrándola, dirigiéndola al auto que los transportaba. Esperó que entre y entró después de ella, recuperando su mano y estrujándola.

Cada uno miraba por su ventana; Ren el mar y Kyoko el cielo.

_─ ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que sientes Kyoko-chan? Me estas volviendo loco. Si no es odio o resentimiento, si tu corazón ya se curó; que impide que me respondas la pregunta ¿Por qué te pones así? Esperaba que me digas que odias el amor, que es la cosa mas horrible en el mundo; o talvez con algo de suerte, que ya no ves el amor de manera tan aprensiva, que en un futuro crees que podrías darte la oportunidad de amar. Pero esto. Tiene que pasar otra cosa, algo tienes, algo te pasa._

Ren apretaba sin querer la mano de Kyoko.

_─ Por favor Tsuruga-san suélteme, no puedo soportar esto. Olvídelo, deje el tema en paz. Hagamos como si nada pasó. No quiero, no quiero que me vea así. ¿Por qué? Por qué quiere saber eso; no, de seguro algo hice para que se dé cuenta; debe estar muy decepcionado y molesto. ¿Qué debo hacer? Le digo lo que siento y espero su furia, o me callo y lo niego todo. De cualquiera de las dos maneras tendré que desaparecer de su lado. Y yo no quiero eso_.

El viaje hacia el hotel fue más rápido de lo que creyeron. Ren bajó del auto arrastrando a la que en apariencia era su hermana, pero que ambos sabían que ya no lo era. La guió al ascensor, caminaron por los pasillos y la metió en su habitación. Solo ahí la soltó.

─ ¿Qué sucede Mogami-san? ¿Qué te pasa?

─ Por…por favor Tsuruga-san, déjeme ir a mi habitación y nunca más lo volveré a molestar.

─ Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas que tienes - Ren hablaba sin levantar la voz, pero se notaba que estaba muy molesto ─ No te puedo dejar así, en unas horas te vas.

─ Yo no…yo no…no puedo…por favor…no insista - Kyoko estaba nerviosa y temblando un poco.

─ Puedo ver que lo que estás sintiendo te ocasiona dolor; pero me dices que no es por rencor a tu pasado. Entonces ¿Qué es?

Kyoko llevó su mano a su corazón y estrujó su ropa.

─ ¡Ves! ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Déjame ayudarte por favor.

─ ¿Pero por qué? Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

─ ¿Cómo qué no? Yo…yo - pasó su mano por su cabello ─ tú eres importante para mí, yo…yo…te...me preocupo por ti.

─ Tsuruga-san, agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo estoy bien.

─ ¡No me engañes! No te ves para nada bien. ¡Mírate! estas temblando - Ren sabía que ya había pasado los límites con su comportamiento; pero ver a la mujer que amaba sufriendo de esa manera y alejándose más de él, le era insoportable.

─ Yo…yo…no…no puedo - Kyoko se volteó y le dio la espalda, se llevó las manos al rostro - _No, no puedo más, ¿Por qué me cuestiona así? Si, ya descubrió lo que siento por él ¿Por qué esta tan furioso que me hace sufrir de esta manera? Odio decepcionarlo_ - Sin poder controlarlo, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Kyoko.

Ren se dio cuenta luego de que Kyoko volteara que esta empezó a temblar más. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos quedaron como platos; a pesar de estar tapando su rostro con sus manos, se podían ver algunas lágrimas que se escapaban entre sus dedos.

_─ Ohh no, la hice llorar, soy un maldito. ¿Ahora qué hago? Yo solo la quería ayudar a superar lo que sea que le esté sucediendo_ - después de pensarlo un instante se acercó y la abrazó; un abrazo igual de fuerte como dulce, nunca la había abrazado así siendo Ren ─ Disculpa Mogami-san, he sido muy duro contigo; pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo viéndote así, sufriendo; por favor déjame ayudarte, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; déjame corresponder todo lo que me has ayudado tú a mí, por favor.

_─ Ohh Tsuruga-san, me tortura con esas palabras y sus brazos a mi alrededor…pero…espera, eso quiere decir que no está molesto conmigo_ - Kyoko dejó de cubrirse el rostro y lo apoyó en el pecho de Ren; bajó las manos poniéndolas en contacto con el pecho del hombre que la abrazaba - _Eso quiere decir que no sabe lo que siento…entonces…¿Por qué me hizo todas esas preguntas?...o…lo sabe pero ¿No le disgusta? No, eso es imposible, lo he decepcionado_.

Mientras Ren la tenía abrazada pudo darse cuenta que seguía llorando en su pecho, leves lágrimas silenciosas mojaban su ropa; pero también unas manos la estrujaban con fuerza; nunca había visto a Kyoko así.

_─ Tsuruga-san, esto es demasiado. Ya no puedo controlar mis emociones y todo lo que siento me desborda. Llegó el fin; jamás podré verlo nuevamente; me alejaré de usted para siempre. Es lo mejor. Pero…primero déjeme ser egoísta y grabar esta sensación; su pecho, su calor, su aroma; déjeme grabarlo para siempre_.

Ren podía sentir como la persona que tenía entre sus brazos se aferraba más a él, acercándose, sintiéndolo, aspirando su aroma.

_─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ella? Sigue llorando, y me aferra de esa manera, como si estuviera despidiéndose de una persona ama…¡No!, no puede ser, ¿O sí? Todo tendría sentido_ - Ren sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo - _Todo su sufrimiento es por mí, porque siente algo por mí. Está en conflicto con el amor, y soy su sempai, y lo que le dije hace tanto tiempo sobre enamorarse de mí. Definitivamente tiene que sentir algo por mí; porque otro motivo sufriría así, y porqué se aferraría con tanta fuerza a mí. ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy tan feliz! Espera Ren, ella está sufriendo, y debe estar muy confundida; tienes que darle tranquilidad_.

─ Mogami-san - se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído.

─ Tsuru… - Kyoko dejó de llorar; hizo ademán de separarse del abrazo, pero Ren la abrazó con más fuerza.

─ Calma, espera un momento, y escúchame. Siento mucho haberte presionado tanto, es obvio que te lastimé de alguna manera, esa no era mi intención; yo sólo quería ayudarte. No volveré insistir que respondas la pregunta que te hice. Pero…si me permites quisiera que escuches esta otra a cambio.

Kyoko aún tenía las manos en el pecho de Ren y pudo sentir que su corazón latía desbocado, como tantas veces se lo sintió a Cain; pero ese no era Cain.

_─ ¿Por qué el corazón de Tsuruga-san late así; así como el mío?_.

─ Yo…este…¿Qué sientes en este momento, que te abrazo de esta manera?

Ren sintió un pequeño respingo entre sus brazos.

─ Calma, no tienes por qué responderme ahora; pero escucha mi respuesta a esa misma pregunta. Ahora, que te tengo así abrazada me siento tranquilo, completo, feliz. Siento que nada podría perturbar mi paz, de alguna manera me siento protegido contra todos los males. Todo esto deriva de un sentimiento.

Ahora él sintió un pequeño temblor.

─ Tranquila. Ahora te dejaré ir. Pero quiero que pienses en lo que he dicho. _Tengo que darle tiempo para que lo procese y entienda; tal vez se pueda dar cuenta de lo que siente y que yo también siento lo mismo._ ¿Esta bien?

Kyoko cabeceó en señal de afirmación.

─ Bien. Ahora cerraré los ojos, te soltaré y podrás irte. Y nos volveremos a ver cuando yo regrese a Tokio y me dirás lo que pensaste ¿Bien?

Nuevamente Kyoko cabeceó afirmativamente.

─ Bien. Nos vemos pronto Mogami-san, que tengas un buen viaje - acto seguido Ren soltó su agarre y puso sus brazos a sus costados soltando por completo a Kyoko; pero ella demoró un segundo más en separarse de su cuerpo.

Ren pudo oír unos pasos que se alejaban de él y luego la puerta abriéndose.

─ Hasta luego Tsuruga-san.

*Plag*

Ren se tiró cansadamente a su cama.

_─ Ahhh, que angustia; dejar que ella piense sola en todo, y esperar a vernos de nuevo, ahhh, será una tortura. Espero que pueda calmar su emociones y entenderlas, y que se dé una oportunidad; que me dé una oportunidad. Sería tan feliz si ella siente algo por mí, algo, aunque sea un poco; querría decir que en un futuro podría llegar a corresponder mis sentimientos. De alguna manera tengo que acercarme más a ella, para no perder la oportunidad que su duda me está brindando. Sí, eso tengo que hacer_.

En la habitación de Kyoko.

Ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama, ya no lloraba, ya no temblaba, pero muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

_─ Dios, que vergüenza. Dejar que Tsuruga-san me vea así. ¿Pero qué me habrá querido decir con todo eso? El describió prácticamente lo que yo sentía entre sus brazos, como si él respondiera por mí. Yo que estaba decidida a no volver a verlo, me sale con algo como eso. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?...Bueno no me queda de otra que pensar en lo que me ha dicho. Pero primero tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje que es en unas horas_.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio.

*ring ring*

─ Si, buenos días.

─ Buenos días Kyoko-chan.

─ ¡Yashiro-san!

─ Hola, ¿Dónde estás?

─ En el aeropuerto, mi avión acaba de aterrizar.

─ Ya sé que estás en el aeropuerto, pero donde exactamente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo pregunta Yashiro-san?

─ Por que…ah…espera, ya te vi.

*Ti ti ti ti*

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

─ Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan.

Un hombre se acercaba trotando hacia ella hasta que estuvo a su lado.

─ Ya..Yashiro-san ¿Qué hace acá?

─ El presidente me dijo que viniera a recogerte, aunque por otro lado yo también se lo pedí.

─ ¿Pero por qué?

─ La verdad he estado muy aburrido estos dias, sin Ren acá, y tenía que hacer algo o me iba a volver loco; además quien mejor que yo para escoltarte.

─ Muchas gracias Yashiro-san - da una pequeña reverencia.

─ Va, no te preocupes; además tengo que cuidar los intereses de mi representado.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Nada, olvídalo. Vamos al auto. _Me pareció muy extraño que Ren me llamara anoche y me pidiera que recoja a Kyoko-chan, espero no hay pasado nada malo_.

Pronto llegaron al auto de la compañía en el que había llegado Yashiro y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

─ Bien, ¿Cómo has estado Kyoko-chan? ¿Todo bien con tu trabajo? ¿Ren lo está haciendo bien? - el joven pudo ver que Kyoko se sonrojaba un poco y bajaba la cabeza.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ¿Todo esta bien? _¿Qué habrá hecho este chico ahora? La pequeña Kyoko se ve muy nerviosa_.

─ Si, no se preocupe, todo va bien con la filmación, y Tsuruga-san se ha alimentado bien.

─ Si, está bien, pero…¿Algo ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo? Si te ha hecho algo dímelo, y yo se lo haré pagar. _Tiene que haber pasado algo, para que ella esté así, y tengo que aprovechar para evaluar los avances de Ren, o se la robaran_.

Kyoko se encontraba muy agotada física y mentalmente; sus emociones ya no podían ser controladas y no tenía fuerzas para actuar y dejar de ser sincera.

─ El...el me hizo una pregunta extraña.

─ ¿AH? _No me digas que ese Ren se le confesó y le preguntó si quería ser su novia? Waaaa ¡Que emocion! ¡Bien por ti Ren!_ ¿Qué pregunta? Si se puede saber.

─ Tsuruga-san me preguntó...que qué pensaba del amor.

_─ Bueno, no es el avance que esperaba, pero algo es algo. Lento Ren._ ¿Y qué le respondiste?

─ Yo...yo no le respondí.

─ Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas del amor, Kyoko-chan?


	6. Confesión a un amigo

─ Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas del amor, Kyoko-chan?

─ Yo...este…

─ Yo te considero una buena amiga Kyoko-chan, y se que puedo hablar con confianza contigo ¿Te importa si te doy mi opinión?

─ Muchas gracias por sus palabras Yashiro-san, usted es un querido amigo para mi. Lo escucho.

─ A ver...el amor para mi es algo maravilloso; es un sentimiento que te da fortaleza, alegría y paz; por sí solo puede llegar a mover el mundo a tu alrededor. Al estar con la persona amada te sientes invencible y protegido de cualquier fuerza negativa; te crees capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas. Tan solo estar juntos hace que todo sea perfecto - Kyoko podía ver como flores y mariposas salían alrededor de Yashiro.

─ ¡Oh! Que lindas palabras Yashiro-san. ¿Usted está enamorado?

─ ¿Yo? emm, no, por el momento no; pero espero encontrar a esa persona especial algún día.

─ Estoy segura que así será, usted es un gran hombre Yashiro-san.

─ Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan. Ahora; lo que te he dicho te da alguna idea.

─ Umm; bueno, yo logré liberarme de los oscuros sentimientos que tenía; ya no siento odio ni rencor cuando me hablan del amor.

─ Eso es bueno, ¿Pero por qué no le respondiste eso a Ren?

─ ¡Si se lo dije!, pero eso no es una respuesta a lo que me preguntó; eso le dije cuando me cuestionó si era por Sho que no podía contestarle. Sí le respondí eso, aunque se podría decir que antes de decirlo las circunstancias fueron algo extrañas. Y luego el...me cuestionó otras cosas.

─ ¿Circunstancias extrañas?

─ Es que no le pude responder normalmente y…y me puse muy nerviosa.

─ ¿Pero por qué te pusiste nerviosa?

─ Que un sempai le haga esa pregunta a su kohai es algo extraño - Kyoko trataba por todos los medios justificarse.

─ Pero tu sabes que el no te ve solo como su kohai, el te ve como su compañera de trabajo y amiga, han pasado muchas cosas juntos y tu le has ayudado mucho; se preocupa por ti.

─ Pero...pero no pude responder, no podía ser sincera con él y decirle la verdad; me odiaría.

─ No creo que nada de lo que dijeras, haría que Ren te odie. _Aunque es hombre sabe muy bien como demostrar ese sentimiento_.

─ Si, el me lo dijo - dijo un poco cabizbaja.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan, luego seguimos hablando de esto, ya estamos por llegar a la agencia; pero por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho. ¿Han quedado en algo ustedes dos?

─ Este, si; tengo que responder una pregunta.

─ Esta bien; sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras; así que si necesitas algo me avisas; conozco a ese hombre más de lo que crees. _Ahora; que será lo que tiene que responder; pobre Kyoko-chan_.

─ Muchas gracias Yashiro-san, lo tendré en cuenta.

Llegaron a la agencia y se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente; que en esta oportunidad estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores, y el presidente estaba vestido con ropa casual y todo de blanco. Kyoko y Yashiro tuvieron que ignorar todo esto como si fuese algo completamente normal.

─ Buenos días, Mogami-chan, Yashiro.

─ Buenos días señor presidente - dijeron ambos.

─ ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje Kyoko-chan? ¿Algo interesante pasó?

─ Este...muy bien señor presidente; gracias por preguntar.

─ Bien bien; muchas gracias por escoltarla Yashiro, pero tengo que pedirte otro favor. Todos sabemos que la fama de Kyoko-chan está creciendo poco a poco y ya algunas personas la reconocen en la calle, así que no puede andar por ahí sola. Ya que tienes algunos días libres, ya que Ren no está acá, no se si podrías acompañarla, hasta que pienso en alguna manera de solucionar esto.

─ ¡Yo encantado señor presidente! Acompañar y proteger a Kyoko-chan será un honor.

─ Pero... yo no necesi…

─ No; nada de eso; debes de aceptar que ya eres conocida y tienes que cuidarte; además es algo temporal - dijo el presidente.

─ Bueno, gracias señor presidente. Gracias Yashiro-san - hizo un pequeña reverencia a ambos.

─ Bueno eso es todos mis niños, sean libres.

Saliendo de la oficina del presidente.

─ Kyoko-chan, que emoción. Podré acompañarte todo el día. Gracias a Dios; me estaba aburriendo mucho.

─ Lo siento mucho; tener que encargarse de mi.

─ Va, para nada; tomalo como un amigo acompañandote a todos lados.

─ Muchas gracias.

─ Bueno, ¿Ahora que nos toca?. Al estudio de Box-R cierto.

─ Si, tengo que retomar las grabaciones.

─ Bueno, vámonos.

LLegaron a los estudios de grabación y Kyoko se dirigió al camerino para caracterizarse.

*Ring ring*

─ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamar? - dicho en inglés.

─ Calma, calma; todo tiene una razón Ren.

─ Pues dímela.

─ En primer lugar; no esperaba que me respondieras; ¿No estás en grabaciones?

─ Si, estoy en camino a la locación. Dime ¿Que pasó? ¿Todo bien?

─ Un poco de calma hombre. En estos momentos estoy acompañando a Kyoko-chan en el estudio de Box-R. Voy a estar acompañándola hasta que regreses; todo el día con ella. Si, envidiame pobre hombre.

─ Bueno, prefiero que esté contigo a que ande sola.

─ O que otro hombre se le acerque ¿No?

─ Si...tambien eso.

─ Ohh, mi Ren, es tan lindo estando enamorado.

─ Basta, basta. Ahora me puedes explicar cómo sucedió eso.

─ Lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento; una preciosa Natsu se acerca a mi; lo siento es tan encantadora, tan hermosa, me desconcentra tanto que no puedo ordenar las palabras para hablar.

*Tutututu*

─ ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré Yukihito! _Debe verse realmente hermosa. Rayos_.

.

Las grabaciones de la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad. Por momentos Yukihito se estremecía de miedo por la actuación de Kyoko; era muy diferente a Mio pero su personaje era igual de fuerte e intimidante.

─ ¡Kyoko-chan! Me acabo de enterar. Hoy se transmitirá el primer episodio de Box-R. ¡Que emoción!

─ ¿En serio? Lo había olvidado. Que nervios.

─ Vamos, no estes nerviosa, actúas de una manera sorprendente.

─ No es para tanto Yashiro-san - dijo con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

─ Si, claro que si. Bueno vamos a almorzar.

Se sentaron un poco separados del resto del reparto y asistentes.

─ ¿Que se cree esa Kyoko?, ahora anda muy cercana al representante de Tsuruga Ren.

─ Si quieres acercarte a el, ¿Por qué no solo lo haces?

─ Chiori, lo...lo siento.

─ Eres una chica tonta que no tiene recursos propios.

Por otro lado.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué tal si seguimos la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana?

─ E...está bien.

─ Ahora que ya sabes lo que opino yo del amor; ¿Te ha ayudado un poco a aclarar tus ideas?

─ Bueno esas cosas que me dijo que se sentían, me suenan familiares.

─ ¿Ah sí? y ¿Por qué?

─ Por...que...esas cosas...yo las he sentido - Kyoko hablaba como para sí misma sin darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba frente a ella la estaba escuchando muy atentamente.

─ ¿QUE?

─ ¿AH? ¡No! Yo...yo...no haga caso a lo que dije por favor.

─ Muy tarde Kyoko-chan - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara ─ ¿Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada? _Oh que sea Ren; por favor que sea el; sino es el; no quiero estar cerca de él cuando se entere_.

Kyoko se puso de color tomate hasta las orejas.

─ Yo...yo...lo siento...si...lo estoy.

─ ¿Pero por qué te disculpas? Estar enamorada es algo completamente normal.

─ En mi no, yo no…¿No se acuerda en que sección estoy?

─ Si, en la seccion Loveme; pero entraste ahí hace mucho tiempo; y es normal que con el paso del tiempo te hayas logrado enamorar; aunque para ti haya sonado imposible en algún momento. No se si será demasiado atrevimiento el mío, pero, ¿Podría saber quien es el afortunado?

─ Yo...no se si deba decirlo.

─ No me digas que es ese tal Fuwa Sho. _Por favor di que no; cualquiera menos el. Si fuese el, Ren sólo podría ocasionar el fin del mundo_.

─ ¡NO! jamás.

─ Bueno entonces…_Que alivio._

─ Es...es…_No se si deba decirlo, pero Yashiro-san es tan bueno conmigo, y se ha mostrado tan comprensivo. Se que puedo confiar en él, aunque él es cercano a Tsuruga-san. Pero necesito decirle a alguien, ya no puedo soportarlo_...es Tsu...Tsur...Tsuruga-san - Kyoko estaba con la mirada baja y lo dijo tan bajito que Yashiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder escucharla.

_─ ¡¿QUE?! Waaaaaaa que emoción. La pequeña Kyoko-chan enamorada de Ren; Ren enamorado de Kyoko-chan. Este es como un cuento de hadas; dos príncipes enamorados. Que maravilloso. Podría ponerme a cantar y bailar. ¡Que felicidad!_.

─ Lo siento mucho, es una estupidez; me dejé llevar, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento pasó; he sido demasiado tonta para que suceda algo así, no tengo justificación.

─ Yo no le encuentro nada de malo - al decir esto Kyoko levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa tierna de Yashiro.

─ ¿Cómo que no? El..el es mi sempai. No tengo permitido enamorarme de él. Además él me dijo que si lo hacía lo decepcionaría.

─ No importa que el sea tu sempai; a fin de cuentas son dos personas como cualquier otra, tienen derecho a enamorarse; y por lo otro, estoy seguro que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado. _Qué le habrá dicho este hombre. Si supieras Kyoko-chan que Ren se muere por ti_.

─ Pero...pero…

─ Ningún pero; tu no eres culpable de ningún delito, no te martirices tu sola.

Kyoko se quedó sin argumentos.

─ Lo único que tienes que hacer cuando venga Ren, es responder la pregunta que te hizo con total sinceridad; por algo te la ha hecho. El no es un mal hombre Kyoko-chan, el no sería capaz de burlarse de tí ni algo por el estilo. Y se que la conversación que tienen pendiente es importante para el.

─ ¿Usted cree?

─ Claro que sí. Ahora solo te queda esperar que regrese para que puedan conversar.

_─ Para eso tengo mucho que pensar. Bueno al menos me siento mejor. Fue buena idea confiar en Yashiro-san. _Le tengo que pedir un favor Yashiro-san.

─ Dime. Lo que quieras.

─ Por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que le he dicho.

─ Eso no tienes ni por qué pedirlo. Guardaré el secreto de una dama hasta de mi mismo; no hablaré ni con mi reflejo en el espejo.

─ Muchas gracias.

─ ¡Todos! ya vamos a empezar - era la voz del director.

─ Bueno. Hora de trabajar Kyoko-chan.

La filmación de la tarde se hizo un poco más trabajosa; y más porque la actriz que hacía el papel de Natsu no lograba demostrar todo su desdén. Hubo un momento en que Yashiro tuvo que llamarla a un lado.

─ Kyoko-chan, se que debes estar un poco distraída, pero están retrasando la filmación. Tienes que concentrarte un poco más. _Si Ren estuviera acá seguro que le regañaría duramente, pero yo no puedo hacer eso_.

─ Si, lo siento mucho Yashiro-san. Es que no tuve momento de entrar en personaje, solo deme un minuto. Kyoko cerró los ojos, por un momento y luego los abrió. Ahora mostraba una mirada fiera y segura; sin lugar a dudas era Natsu.

_─ Cómo ha crecido Kyoko-chan, sin lugar a dudas llegará a ser una gran actriz; y juntos Ren y Kyoko-chan serán los mejores actores de Japón. Waaaaa que emoción_.

*Ring ring*

─ Espero que ahora respondas mis preguntas - dicho en inglés.

─ Ren, Ren; si supieras que hermosa vista tengo ahora, es maravillosa. Y la manera en que actúa. De hecho puedo ver acá, varios hombres babeando.

─ ¿Por qué te complace torturarme?

─ Me complace mucho querido amigo. De hecho hace un momento la pequeña Kyoko-chan no lograba actuar. Se notaba muy distraida y nerviosa ¿Por qué será?

─ Umm, no debe dejarse distraer, tiene que ser más responsable.

─ Si si, ya logró recomponerse, no te preocupes. _Ren en modo sempai._ A todo esto; nuevamente respondes, no estarás dejando de trabajar, hombre irresponsable.

─ No es mi culpa que me llames en mi descanso.

─ Bien bien; ¿Que me decías? A si. El presidente estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Kyoko-chan, ya que ya la empiezan a reconocer por la calle; y como yo no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, claro aparte de llevar tu agenda, pues me pidió que la acompañara hasta que llegaras. ¿No es grandioso? Así la puedo vigilar por ti.

─ Yo no necesito que la vigilen. Bueno dejando eso de lado, no me parece mala idea; yo aún me quedaré acá unos días más. Espero que la filmación avance rápido.

─ Romeo está impaciente ¿Por qué será?

─ Yashiro no tiene sentido mentirte. La extraňo. Me acostumbro muy rápido a su presencia permanente. Aparte de eso...tenemos una conversación pendiente.

─ Ay el amor el amor. Que felicidad estar enamorado. Bueno no te preocupes por ella, yo te la cuido. Y espero regreses pronto.

─ Gracias. Bueno tengo que regresar, hablamos luego.

─ Hasta luego hombre enamorado.

_─ Yashiro es demasiado pesado; torturarme de esa manera. Aunque me deja más tranquilo saber que ella no está sola. Bueno, a concentrarse en el trabajo_.

_─ Pobre Ren, si supiera; estaría tan feliz que saltaría en un pie, y lo mas seguro es que abandonaría todo para venir volando_.

.

Luego de un par de horas.

─ Yashiro-san, ya nos podemos ir, gracias por esperar.

─ De nada. Hoy ha sido un largo día, y ni siquiera has llegado a casa aún ¿No estás cansada? Y aún está la transmisión del primer capítulo.

─ La verdad que sí estoy bastante cansada; no tenía un día así de agitado desde hace tiempo. Llegaré a casa a ver la televisión.

─ Pero todos van a ir a un restaurante para verlo.

─ Si, lo se, pero yo estoy demasiado cansada, ya le pedí disculpas al director.

─ Esta bien, vamos.

.

En el auto de camino a casa de Kyoko.

─ De seguro que no has parado de trabajar en mucho tiempo; hacer de guardiana de Ren tampoco debe haber sido fácil.

─ La verdad es que no hacía casi nada; solo cuidaba de su salud, que se alimentara, que durmiera; siempre mirando cómo actuaba y esas cosas. Han sido como unas vacaciones, no tengo derecho a llamarlo trabajo. Me pude encontrar con Corn, y luego el paseo que di con Tsuruga-san; me divertí mucho - mientras Kyoko decía estas palabras su mirada estaba llena de afecto y amor.

_Definitivamente esta chica está enamorada. Bien por ti Ren_ ─ Debes extrañarlo.

─ ¿Eh? yo…

─ Es normal, no tienes que sentirte apenada por eso. Ya casi llegamos al Darumaya. No debes estresarte pensando en todo al mismo tiempo; cada cosa caerá por su propio peso; piensa con calma en lo que Ren y yo te hemos dicho. Mañana paso por ti temprano.

─ Si, muchas gracias Yashiro-san, es usted un gran amigo.

─ De nada Kyoko-chan. Nos vemos mañana - Yashiro le da una leve caricia a la cabeza de Kyoko, lo que hace que ella piense en Ren.

*Ring ring*

─ Es raro que me llames tantas veces en un solo día; y mas cuando soy Cain.

─ Bueno, si no quieres saber como poder ver a la pequeña Kyoko-chan, pues no te digo nada. Hasta lue...

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Espero que ya estés en el hotel, así podras prender el televisor y ver el primer capítulo de Box-R.

─ Ohh, ¿Tan pronto? esta bien, muchas gracias Yashiro.

─ De nada, de nada. Hablamos mañana.

Ren y Kyoko frente al televisor viendo lo mismo pero en diferentes lugares. A pesar de la distancia seguían conectados.


	7. Es hora de enfrentarlo

Ren y Kyoko frente al televisor viendo lo mismo pero en diferentes lugares. A pesar de la distancia seguían conectados.

─ Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan ya va a empezar.

─ Ya voy Okami-san - Kyoko salió de su habitación hacia la sala donde el jefe del Darumaya y su esposa estaban sentados frente al televisor.

─ Okami-san, no tenía que cerrar el restaurante solo para ver la novela.

─ ¿Qué? claro que sí, es el primer capítulo. Además, cuando les dije a los clientes que era por eso, se fueron rápidamente a casa para verlo.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel. Ren se encontraba tumbado en un sillón mirando atentamente el televisor. Lo supo en cuanto vió unos pasos delicados en la pantalla; la cámara subía poco a poco por sus piernas, esas hermosas piernas que él logró ver completamente desnudas. Era ella, ese caminar él se lo había enseñado, sin duda era ella. Luego enfocaron su rostro; ese rostro tan delicado y dulce, que en esta oportunidad mostraba una mirada llena de desprecio. Su corazón dió un salto en cuanto la vio. Esa era su Kyoko, actuando de manera tan hipnotizante. Ahora sabía lo que Yashiro le decía. Definitivamente se veía muy hermosa, y su manera de actuar lo era más. Si fuera posible la hubiese amado más. Y se dió cuenta de la falta que le hacía. La mujer de la que se había enamorado era maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

.

─ Kyoko-chan, te ves tan hermosa.

─ Okami-san no es para tanto.

─ Claro que si, ¿No es así? - le pregunta a su marido.

─ Se ve muy bien.

─ Gracias jefe.

Kyoko miraba el televisor pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Luego que terminó el primer capítulo, se despidió y fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama cansada.

_─ Estoy tan tan cansada_.

*Ring ring*

_─ ¡Es! ¡Es Tsuruga-san!_ ¿Si?, buenas noches.

─ Buenas noches Mogami-san ¿Te desperté?

─ No, estaba despierta.

─ Bien. Bueno solo te llamaba para felicitarte por el primer capítulo de Box-R.

─ Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san _¿Cómo lo supo?_

─ Bueno...eso es todo; que descanses. _Será mejor no decir nada más, no la quiero presionar_.

─ Ahh, esta bien, buenas noches Tsuruga-san.

*Plag*

_─ ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué me llamó Tsusruga-san? Ahora no podré dormir. Ahhh, tengo tanto que pensar._

_A ver Kyoko ordena tu mente un poco. ¿Qué pienso del amor? Pues puede llegar a ser un sentimiento hermoso, como me dijo Yashiro-san; todo esto que siento por Tsuruga-san es hermoso; no lo podría describir de otro modo; llena por completo mi alma. Cada vez que estoy con él me siento feliz y protegida. Cuando me ha tocado, he sentido una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, cosa que nunca antes he sentido, y me fue muy difícil seguir actuando como Setsu. Y ese paseo en la playa awww se veía tan tierno, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, hacerle cosquillas; como si fuese un niño._

_No hay remedio, estoy enamorada de él._

_Empieza el juicio:_

_─ Estamos esta noche reunidos para dictar la sentencia de Mogami Kyoko. Los que estén a favor digan ¡Yo!._

_─ ¡Yo! - gritaron al unísono varias vocecitas._

_─ Entonces declaramos a la acusada culpable. Es sentenciada a estar enamorada. Se cierra la sesión._

_Estoy condenada._

_Pero esto no puede ser; el nunca debe saberlo, pero creo que ya lo sabe; entonces nunca debe saberlo de mí, debo negarlo hasta la eternidad. ¡No!, no puedo seguir así, el es mi sempai. Definitivamente tengo que alejarme de él, evitarlo todo lo que pueda; y de solo pensarlo, eso me causa tanto dolor. ¿A quien engañas Kyoko? El amor sin dolor no es amor, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, tendrás que soportarlo. Además, el...el ya tiene a alguien, se lo confesó al pollo; es imposible que me pueda ver de otra manera que como una simple kohai. Pero desde lo del pollo ha pasado un tiempo ¿Tendré alguna posibilidad? ¡No! ¡Ya decidiste dejarlo kyoko!._

_Ay Tsuruga-san como duele esto. Pero tengo que enfrentarlo y dejar todo este asunto zanjado._

_Me dijo que piense en lo que sentía cuando me abrazaba; seguro una broma cruel del destino; si el ya sabe que me he enamorado de él, es muy fácil saber lo que sentía. Me sentía feliz, segura, con una inmensa paz, y muy muy nerviosa...espera...el...el me dijo casi las mismas cosas que sentía en ese momento...me dijo que él se sentía de ese modo...tal y como yo…_

_¡NO! imposible, no no no no no - Kyoko tapó su cara con la almohada temiendo que alguien pueda ver su sonrojo, aunque ella estaba sola en su habitación - ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si...si Tsuruga-san me dijo que él se sentía al igual que yo...eso quiere decir que tiene...los mismos sentimientos, ¡NO! - _se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, para los dueños del Darumaya no era extraño escuchar el laberinto que hacía la muchacha_ - Eso es...completamente imposible, el ya tiene a algui...una chica menor que el que va a secundaria...yo…¡YO SOY MENOR Y VOY A SECUNDARIA! ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Kyoko Kyoko, respira, no...no te hagas ilusiones, si no saldrás muy muy lastimada. Mucho más que antes. Es imposible que Tsuruga-san sienta esas cosas por ti; el es mayor y ¡El mejor actor de japón!; yo solo soy una chica como cualquier otra, no tengo atractivo ¿Por qué sentiría esas cosas por mí? ¿O si podría? ¡Dios! No puedo seguir así, tengo que estar segura._

*ring ring*

─ ¿Si?

─ Moko-chan Moko-chan.

─ Calma Kyoko.

─ Lo siento, no te desperté, ¿O si?

─ No, aunque ya estoy por ir a dormir.

─ Moko-chan, tu crees que mañana podamos vernos.

─ ¿Mañana? umm, en la tarde tengo que ir a la agencia, nos podemos encontrar en Loveme.

─ Gracias Moko-chan, la verdad...necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─ Mañana...mañana te lo digo. Descansa Moko-san.

─ Esta bien, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Yashiro llegó a la casa de Kyoko como había quedado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó Kyoko-chan? - Yashiro miraba muy sorprendido a una Kyoko que tenía unas enormes ojeras.

─ Lo siento mucho; ayer no pude dormir bien.

─ ¿Bien dices? ¡Se nota que no has dormido nada!.

─ Es verdad, lo siento.

─ Bueno, vámonos de una vez; tendrás que pasar más tiempo en maquillaje.

Toda la mañana a pesar del cansancio Kyoko, se desempeñó tan eficiente como siempre; aunque en los descansos se le notara muy agotada. Yashiro se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada; ya que tenía una idea de porque la muchacha no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

─ Bueno Kyoko-chan ya terminó todo; felizmente tienes la tarde libre, así que te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

─ No Yashiro-san, tengo que ir a la agencia; he quedado con Moka-chan.

─ ¡Pero necesitas descansar!.

─ Si lo se, pero no tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

─ Bueno, esta bien - Yashiro sabía que era en vano tratar de convencerla, sabía que la idea de que ella pudiera plantar a alguien le era inconcebible.

En la seccion Loveme una nerviosa Kyoko esperaba cuando se abrió la puerta y salió al encuentro de la persona que entraba, para abrazarla.

─ ¡Moko-chan!

─ Calma, calma, ya estoy aquí - ella ignoró lo caliente que estaba su amiga.

─ ¡Moko-chan! tengo tanto que contarte, no puedo más con mis pensamientos, me estoy volviendo loca.

─ Pues cuentame que para eso he venido.

Kyoko se demoró un rato al contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en el viaje con especial énfasis en la última noche y todo lo que había pensado ella; y a la conclusión que había llegado.

─ A mi no me parece tan descabellado lo que piensas; siempre me pareció que Tsuraga Ren mostraba mucho interés en ti.

─ Pero Moko-chan, lo que me dijo de que no me enamorara de él, y lo que le dijo al pollo; ¿Si me equivoco y no soy yo?

─ Eso fue hace mucho. Pero bueno en parte tienes razón; no hay manera de estar seguras. Bueno la única solución es que le preguntes.

─ ¿QUE? ¿Estás loca? ¡No! jamás podría hacer eso.

─ Ay, como eres tan valiente y para unas cosas eres una completa cobarde. Agg, bueno entonces tienen que hablar y tienes que ser completamente sincera con él, sobre las preguntas que te hizo.

─ Si, creo que lamentablemente tendré que enfrentarme con él. Pero ahora me siento mejor. Muchas gracias por escucharme Moko-chan.

─ Va, no tienes que agradecerme, no he dicho nada que ya no pensaras.

─ Hablar contigo me da mucha calma Moko-chan - en esto Kyoko se estiró para darle un abrazo a su amiga y esta pensaba retirarse como siempre, pero se dió cuenta que algo andaba mal y dejó que Kyoko se recostara en ella.

Kyoko estaba ardiendo, casi desmayada. Kanae no sabía qué hacer; tuvo que dejar a su amiga recostada en las bancas para ir a buscar ayuda. Salió al pasillo y por suerte vió a Yashiro caminando hacia ella.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kotonami-san? - Yashiro podía ver que algo andaba mal con solo ver la cara de la muchacha.

─ ¡Kyoko! ¡Se ha desmayado!.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Yashiro evaluando a Kyoko; llegando a la conclusión que era agotamiento extremo. Discutiendo con Kanae sobre qué hacer. Yashiro cargando a Kyoko, metiendola en un taxi y dirigiéndose a la casa del manager, con Kanae acompañándolos.

.

─ ¿Se te ofrece algo de beber Kotonami-san?

─ Solo un té si no es mucha molestia.

─ Bien, ahora vuelvo - Yashiro se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Estando los dos solos estuvieron conversando; aprovechando la oportunidad de conocerse ya que antes no habían tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que podían hablar con confianza y que se entendían bien. Ayudaba que Kanae era muy madura para su edad y que tenía trato con hombres mayores que ella.

*ring ring*

─ Yashiro-san, me parece que su celular está sonando.

─ Voy, voy - Yashiro había ido a lavar los servicios.

El hombre se acercó a la muchacha.

─ Hazme un favor Kotonami-san. ¿Podrías ver quien llama?

─ Ehh, esta bien. Dice Ren...este, supongo que es Tsuruga Ren.

─ Ohh noo. _No le he llamado en todo el día._ Por favor ¿Podrías contestar y acercarme el celular al oído? - a Yashiro no le había alcanzado el tiempo de ponerse los guantes.

─ Ehh, esta bien - a la muchacha esto le pareció muy extraño pero de todos modos hizo lo que le pedía.

─ ¿Sii?

─ ¿Cómo que si? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de tí en todo el día?

─ Lo siento Ren pero ha sido un día difícil y más importante era la salud de Kyoko-chan.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ha pasado?

─ Ella está bien ahora; solo era cansancio, la he traído a mi departamento para que descanse un poco. También la señorita Kotonami-san tuvo la gentileza de acompañarla. _Calmate un poco Ren_.

─ ¿Kanae-san está ahí contigo?

─ Si, de echo me está sosteniendo el celular para poder hablar contigo ¿Puedes creerlo?

─ Bueno, apenas estes solo me llamas.

─ Si, claro.

*Plag*

─ Gracias Kotonami-san, no hubiese podido hablar con Ren sin ti.

─ Ahh, de nada, pero...sería tan amable de explicarme…

Yashiro le contó su extraña condición; lo cual a Kanae le resulto ser algo muy interesante; ahora se explicaba por qué había por la casa guantes de latex y por qué le había visto usarlos en unas cuantas oportunidades. Lejos de lo que Yashiro pensó, a ella no le pareció gracioso o extraño; lo cual hizo muy feliz a Yashiro.

.

_─ ¿Dónde estoy?_ - Kyoko intentó pararse de la cama pero la cabeza le pesaba bastante - _¿Qué pasó? ummm estaba con Moko-chan y luego ya no me acuerdo_. ¡Moko-chan! ¡Moko-chan!

Kanae llegó a escuchar que su amiga le llamaba y fue hacia la habitación de Yashiro, pero solo llegó hasta la puerta ya que le dió vergüenza que iba atrás de ella pasó a su lado y se acercó a Kyoko.

─ Todo esta bien Kyoko-chan, tranquila.

─ ¿Yashiro-san? ¿Qué me pasó?

─ Pues como te dije deberías haber ido a descansar; tu cuerpo no aguantó tanto y colapsaste. Te traje a mi departamento para que descanses un poco. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes sentarte?

─ Si, creo que si - Yashiro ayudó a la muchacha a sentarse, cuando esta le dijo que se sentía mejor y la ayudó a pararse y se dirigieron a la sala.

─ Kyoko me hubieses dicho que estabas cansada, me hiciste preocupar mucho.

─ Lo siento mucho Moko-san. _Que alegría que me amiga se preocupe por mí_.

─ Bueno, ya todo está bien; no hay de qué preocuparse - dijo Yashiro.

Luego de un rato Kyoko ya se sentía mucho mejor y decidieron ir a dejarla en su casa. Primero dejaron a Kyoko; y luego Yashiro acompañó en el taxi a que Kanae llegara segura a casa.

Habiendo llegado Yashiro nuevamente a su departamento lo primero que hizo es ponerse los guantes y tomar su celular.

*rin…*

─ ¡Yashiro!

─ Siento haberte hecho esperar Ren. Pero no seas tan sobreprotector Kyoko ya está bien, solo estaba cansada; ya la dejé en su casa.

─ ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

─ Tuvo un pequeño desmayo mientras estaba en la agencia.

─ ¿Se desmayó?

─ Si, pero repito, ya está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte; ha tenido un día muy duro de trabajo, fue por eso.

─ Esta bien, solo porque tu me lo dices me quedo tranquilo.

─ Bueno, ¿A qué se debía tu llamada de más temprano? No querrás controlar demasiado a tu amada.

─ Bueno solo quería saber como estaba y comentarte otra cosa.

─ ¿Sucedió algo malo?

─ Estoy viajando en unas horas a Estados Unidos.


	8. Descontrolado

─ Estoy viajando en unas horas a Estados Unidos.

.

Un par de horas antes.

*ring ring*

─ Buenas noches presidente.

─ Buenas noches Ren, ¿Puedes hablar?

─ Si, ya estoy en el hotel.

─ Buenos vayamos directo al grano porque no tenemos tiempo. Me llamó Kuu. Juliena se ha puesto mal. Me parece que tendrás que ir a verla.

─ …

─ Sé que debe ser difícil para ti Ren; pero en esta ocasión vas a tener que ir.

─ ¿Tan grave es la situación?

─ Es necesario que vayas.

─ Esta bien presidente, iré.

─ Ese es mi chico. No te preocupes por los detalles. Tu pasaje está comprado y Jelly Woods está en camino para que puedas...ser tú.

─ Gracias.

*Plag*

.

─ Así que tendré que viajar.

─ Espero que no sea algo muy malo.

─ No lo se.

─ ¿Y no tendrás problemas en la filmación?

─ Ya hice las tomas principales y hablé con el director; podrán hacer las pendientes en el estudio.

─ ¿Y cuanto tiempo te irás?

─ No...no lo se.

─ Bueno Ren no te preocupes, yo lo organizo todo lo de tu agenda. Solo procura avisarme cuando estés por venir.

─ No me preocupo por eso Yashiro, se que podrás arreglartelas. Me preocupa su salud y por eso voy, pero…

─ Ahh; nuestra pequeña Kyoko-chan.

─ Yo...tengo una conversación pendiente con ella; y este viaje solo va hacer que las cosas se posterguen.

─ Si, ya me lo dijiste. _Podre Ren, si supiera lo que yo se, le costaría más irse_.

─ No se cuando podré volver a llamarte, pero hasme un favor.

─ Lo que quieras Ren.

─ Cuidala. El presidente me ha dicho que como mi tiempo fuera se ha extendido, tú seguirás a su lado. Por ese motivo me voy mas tranquilo, pero igual…

─ Si, lo se, yo la cuidaré como si fuese tu. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora solo piensa en tu familia.

─ Gracias, confío en ti amigo. Nos vemos.

─ Que tengas un buen viaje.

.

En un cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas y muchas cosas pasaron.

Yashiro se hizo cargo de llevar la agenda de Kyoko y acompañarla a todos lados. Las grabaciones de Box-R seguían y Kyoko trabajaba muy duro. Ella sentía que tenía que corresponder con su esfuerzo la gran acogida que estaba teniendo la novela y su personaje. Fue algo difícil explicarle la ausencia de Ren; no se quedó completamente tranquila cuando le dijo que por asuntos personales viajaba a Estados Unidos. El presidente decidió que los miembros de la sección Loveme tendrían que mudarse juntas por su propia seguridad. Así que en menos de una semana Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori ya vivían juntas. Esto Kyoko lo tomó muy mal, ya que no quería dejar sola a la familia que la acogió y trató con tanto amor, pero Yashiro le hizo entender que era lo mejor, y que siempre podía ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera.

─ Bueno señoritas, ya me tengo que ir.

─ Nooo, Yashiro-san, quédese un rato más, nos estamos divirtiendo.

─ Me gustaría mucho Kanae-chan pero que un hombre se quede hasta tan tarde en la casa de unas señoritas no se ve bien.

─ Pero Yashiro-san, este es un edificio de personas que están en el medio artístico, todos nos conocen y saben que trabajamos en la misma agencia y es normal que te quedes. ¿O es porque estás perdiendo en el Monopolio? - Kanae le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa al joven.

─ No es porque me estés ganando, siempre lo haces Kanae-chan y no tengo ningún problema con ello. Pero mira la hora, ya es más tarde de la hora en que acostumbro irme.

─ Ohh, es verdad - dijo Kanae mirando el reloj ─ Bueno esta bien. ¡Chicas! Yashiro-san ya se va.

Kyoko y Chiori regresaron de la cocina donde estaban lavando los servicios, se despidieron y Yashiro se fue a su departamento que estaba dos pisos más arriba.

─ Te llevas muy bien con Yashiro-san Kanae - dijo Chiori.

─ ¿Yo? ¿No lo hacemos todas?

─ Bueno, lo que tu digas. Kyoko, ¿No has sabido nada de Tsuruga-san? - en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas, Kyoko y Chiori se habían hecho muy grandes amigas y un día Kyoko le contó lo que le había pasado con Ren.

─ No, no se nada.

─ ¿Por qué tienes que deprimirla con esa pregunta Chiori? ya sabes como se pone - dijo Kanae.

─ Lo siento, pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente Kyoko sentía que habían pasado meses aunque sólo habían sido dos semanas. En el tiempo de la ausencia de Ren se dio cuenta de que tan profundo era su amor por él, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado; cuando no estaba actuando siempre pensaba en él. Un día llegó a la conclusión que sin importar lo que pase, ella le diría lo que sentía. Así se gane su desprecio eterno.

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su habitación preparando su maleta para viaje. Cuando vio su celular y decidió realizar la llamada en la que estaba pensando.

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Justo ahora que llamo no contesta?

*ring ring*

─ ¡REN!

─ Hola Yashiro. Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Estabas ocupado?

─ Hola Ren, si ha sido mucho tiempo. No lo estaba, solo estaba...algo distraído.

─ ¿Tú? que raro, ¿A sucedido algo? _No debo preguntar directamente mi interés principal, sería poco __cortés_.

─ Ay Ren, han pasado tantas cosas. Supongo que me llamas porque ya vas a volver.

─ Si, estoy viajando mañana. Por favor dime que cosas, me estoy preocupando.

─ Bueno, por donde empiezo. Tu agenda la tengo toda reservada para cuando llegues, por eso no te preocupes. Kyoko-chan se tuvo que mudar como medida de precaución; ahora vive con Ka...Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san, en un departamento en el mismo edificio de donde yo vivo. Las grabaciones y la popularidad de Box-R y de Kyoko-chan van muy bien. Varias noches a la semana nos reunimos en el departamento de Kyoko-chan a conversar o hacer algo divertido *suspiro* lo siento Ren, pero últimamente ando muy distraido, en las nubes; creo...creo que me he enamorado. Podrás comprender que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, y darme cuenta de lo hermosa y dulce que es, y nos divertimos tanto juntos; simplemente me fue inevitable.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Que te has enamorado? ¿De quién?...¡Yashiro!...¡TU! ¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ? Yo...confié en tí, tú eres mi amigo y te la confié a ti; y ahora tu en mi ausencia, yo...yo no entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Qué hablas Ren?...ahhhhh…¡NO! Te equivocas.

*Plag*

─ Ren…

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

─ ¡Rayos! No me responde. Esto no puede ser bueno.

.

Al día siguiente en la agencia.

─ Muchas gracias Sawara-san, evaluaré las propuestas y le responderé.

─ Bien, esperaré.

En el pasillo.

─ ¿Terminaste Kyoko-chan?

─ Si Yukihito-san, ya nos podemos ir.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos a Kyoko le pareció ver a un hombre alto y con la misma contextura de Ren, pero este hombre llevaba lentes oscuros, una gorra y una capucha encima; cosa que no tenía sentido. Asumió que era su imaginación por lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Ren fue a la oficina del presidente donde lo esperaba Jelly Woods para transformarlo nuevamente en Tsuruga Ren. Luego este averiguó el departamento de Kyoko y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia allá.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento dudó un segundo, mientras el cual pudo escuchar unas risas que provenían del interior, reconociendo la de su manager. Con su rabia contenida tocó el timbre.

*ding dong*

─ ¿Si? buenas...Tsuru…- Kyoko se había acercado a la puerta para ver quien era.

Ren entró al departamento olvidándose de todos sus modales, y con la mirada buscó a su manager quien le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

─ ¡Ren! ¿Qué haces acá?

─ Eso quisiera saber yo - la voz de Ren esa baja, pero se notaba mucha amargura en ella.

─ Ren por favor, hablemos. Por favor Kyoko-chan, préstanos tu habitación.

─ Es..está bien Yukihito-san - al decir esto Ren la miró sorprendido.

En la habitación de Kyoko.

─ Ren, cálmate, por favor escúchame, todo es un malentendido. Intenté llamarte.

─ ¡No hay ningún malentendido! ¡Todo esta muy claro Yashiro! ¡Te has enamorado de Kyoko! ¡Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos! ¡Tu rostro de felicidad mientras te reías! ¡Ella llamándote por tu nombre! ¿Qué artimaña has usado para que lo haga? ¡Están tomándose tantas confianzas! ¡Claro! Pasar tanto tiempo con ella! ¡Todos los días! ¡Te diste cuenta de lo maravillosa que es y ahora la quieres para ti! ¡YO LO HE SABIDO SIEMPRE! ¡Claro! ¡Me dijiste que la ibas a cuidar como su fueses yo! ¡Ahora te crees con derecho de enamorarte de ella como yo! ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Ya son novios, no? ¿Ya te la cogiste? ¡Dime a ver! ¡Quiero detalles! ¡¿Qué se siente estar con ella?!

Ren se tambaleó para atrás luego de recibir un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

─ ¡¿Quién te has creido para pegarme?!

─ ¡SOY TU AMIGO, REN! ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TU! ¡Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE GOLPE DE NUEVO!

Ren estaba temblando con las manos hechas puño. Luchaba con el mismo para no dejar salir a Kuon; pero tenía conciencia de quién estaba frente a él y donde estaba.

─ ¡No puedo creer que hayas ofendido de esa manera a Kyoko! ¿Y dices amarla? ¡Todo por no querer escuchar! ¡Has sido un completo estúpido Ren! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kyoko! ¡Estoy enamorado de Kanae! ¿Acaso no viste quien estaba sentada frente a mi en la sala? ¡Noo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu solo entraste y viste lo que querías ver!.

Ren se encontraba petrificado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se sentía efectivamente como su amigo le decía. Un completo estúpido.

─ Yashiro, yo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a disculpar? Pues no quiero escucharte. ¡Guárdate tus disculpas! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Encerrados en la habitación de Kyoko-chan, y ella y Kanae-chan desconcertadas en la sala. Ahora lo que vas a hacer es quedarte acá; yo saldré, me llevaré a Kanae-chan con alguna excusa y tu saldrás de acá y te enfrentarás a Kyoko-chan, y le explicarás todo lo que ha pasado.

─ Yo...no puedo.

─ ¡Ohh! Lo siento mucho, pero tu solito te lo buscaste.

Al decir esto, Yashiro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_─ ¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos he hecho? ¿Cómo pude cegarme tanto? ¿Ahora que voy a decirle a Kyoko? Me odio a mi mismo - _Ren sin pensarlo se sentó en la cama y de pronto se dio cuenta donde estaba. Paredes rosadas, todo completamente ordenado, un ligero aroma dulzón_ - Su perfume. No puedo perderla por esto, tengo que enfrentarme a lo que hice._

*pon*

De pronto el sonido de la puerta principal del departamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_─ Bueno, tengo que salir. Kyoko me está esperando_ - dio una honda inhalación del dulce aroma para darse fuerzas y salió de la habitación.

Kyoko estaba estaba sentada en la sala y cuando él salió de su cuarto, ella volteó a mirarlo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó frente a ella.

─ Tsur…

─ Mogami-san, antes que nada discúlpame por haber entrado de esta manera a tu casa - Ren miraba sus manos cruzadas frente a él ─ No tengo ninguna justificación para lo que hice. Espero me puedas disculpar.

─ Esta bien, lo disculpo. _Se nota que sus disculpas son sinceras, no podría no disculparlo._ Pero, ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Está todo bien? Yuki...Yashiro-san me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo.

─ Lo único que está mal es mi comportamiento y te mereces una explicación.

─ Es...está bien, lo escucho.

─ Esta noche vine de esa manera porque mal entendí una cosa.

─ ¿Qué cosa Tsuruga-san?

─ Creí que...Yashiro estaba enamorado de ti y que eran novios.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué creyó eso? Yo...no,no, eso es imposible, Yukihito-san es un gran amigo. _¿Y por qué se comportó de esa manera por una razón como esa?_.

─ Porque no quise escuchar las explicaciones de Yashiro; enfurecí y eso me cegó.

─ ¿Enfureció? ¿Pero por qué?

─ Porque no quiero que otro hombre te vea de esa manera.

─ …_¿Por qué dice eso? no le entiendo_.

─ Yo...tengo sentimientos por ti.


	9. Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar

─ Yo...tengo sentimientos por ti.

.

*Clac*

─ Adelante Kanae-chan.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Yashiro-san? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que irnos del departamento y venir al suyo?

─ Si discúlpame, pero creo que ellos deberían estar solos un rato para que conversen.

─ Bueno si; pero ¿Qué le pasó a Tsuruga Ren? me dió mucho miedo.

─ Solo...estaba muy celoso.

─ Ahh, ya veo. Esos dos se quieren y no hacen nada por ello.

─ Parecen unos niños.

─ Si.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

─ Disculpa por traerte acá, pero no quise alejarme mucho de ellos; si Kyoko-chan necesita algo te llamará.

─ Esta bien, no me molesta para nada - al decir esto el joven sonrió dulcemente.

.

En la sala de otro departamento.

─ … - Kyoko estaba petrificada; por un lado no esperaba que su sempai le dijera algo así; por otro estaba totalmente asustada, no quería mal interpretar esas palabras ni ilusionarse.

─ Yo...no quiero que lo malinterpretes. Yo...ya no puedo verte como antes lo hacía; no puedo verte como mi kohai, ni tampoco como compañera de trabajo, ni...como amiga - Ren no quería mirarla, así que seguía con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos. _Se que me estoy condenando. Es demasiado apresurado. No se si habrá pensado en lo que le dije. Pero no encuentro otra salida a todo esto. Tendré que asumir las consecuencias de mi equivocación._ Yo...te he empezado a ver de otra manera...yo...me...he...ena…_Dios ayúdame_...enamorado...de ti.

Ren no podía hacer nada más que ver sus manos; no tenía el valor suficiente para ver el rostro de Kyoko. Y el silencio se iba extendiendo como si pasasen años.

_─ ¿Qu...Qué es lo que ha dicho Tsuruga-san? ¿El...está enamorado de mi? ¿Cómo...cómo es eso posible? Yo...yo...él siente lo mismo que yo. Es como un sueño imposible de cumplir. Yo...jamás albergaba tales esperanzas, ni en mis sueños más osados; esto es tan...tan...maravilloso_.

El silencio se iba alargando y Kyoko sin poder creer lo que había escuchado se tapó el rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. La emoción que sintió no podía expresarla de otra manera; era como si el mundo por fín estuviera como debía haber estado siempre.

Ren ya no pudo aguantar el silencio y levantó la cabeza esperando ver a una Kyoko indignada o molesta por la confesión que le había hecho; pero encontró a una Kyoko sollozando en silencio tapándose el rostro. Eso jamás se lo hubiese esperado. En un movimiento rápido se ubicó frente a ella de cuclillas en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Levantó una mano para acariciar a la muchacha, pero retrocedió.

─ Disculpame mucho Mogami-san. _No entiendo…¿Por qué llora?_...si mis palabras te han incomodado hasta tal punto; no ha sido mi intención lastimarte, es lo que menos quiero. Se que quedamos en que teníamos que hablar llegando, y esto es algo precipitado. Aún no escucho lo que tenías que decirme, es más...no se si tenías algo que decirme. _Por favor que así sea, no puedo seguir haciéndome ilusiones_.

En eso Kyoko movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación. Sus lágrimas poco a poco iban menguando.

─ ¿Si? - Ren estaba muy nervioso ─ ¿Por favor me puedes decir que es?

─ Sí - dijo Kyoko entre sus manos; se descubrió el rostro y poco a poco levantó la vista, quedando a la misma altura que Ren ─ La primera pregunta que me hizo fue que pensaba del amor - Kyoko miraba muy seria a Ren, lo que asustó un poco a este, ella ya había decidido decirle todo lo que sentía, y tenía que hacerlo ─ Pues creo que el amor es más que un sentimiento; es una fuerza gigantesca que hace que todo el mundo cobre un nuevo color y sentido; es algo maravilloso de experimentar que brinda mucha felicidad. Cuando estás con la persona que amas te sientes completo y que todo lo puedes lograr - Ren no podía creer lo que esa muchacha le estaba diciendo ─ La segunda pregunta me me hizo fue que sentía cuando me tenía abrazada, pues - en este punto Kyoko fue perdiendo su valor y su voz empezó a quebrarse ─ Se lo voy a decir en una simple oración...yo...yo sentí...todo lo que acabo de describir.

Ren la estaba mirando atentamente a los ojos y le tomó unos segundos entender lo que ella le había dicho.

─ Espera...entonces...tu…

─ Yo...estoy...

─ Por favor Mogami-san no me digas algo de lo que no estás segura.

─ Yo...estoy completamente segura...estoy...enamorada de usted Tsuruga-san.

Ren sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado congelado toda su vida hasta ese momento. La felicidad que lo embargaba era tal que no podía decir ni hacer nada. _No...no puedo creerlo, ella...siente lo mismo que yo. Pero...en qué momento. Yo...jamás imaginé que ella...Pensé que le agradaba o que dudaba sobre lo que sentía sobre mi...pero...ella_.

Sin pensarlo Ren se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo; a Kyoko esto le tomó por sorpresa pero correspondió al abrazo envolviendo su espalda de este.

─ No sabes lo feliz que me haces Mogami-san.

─ Yo...yo también soy muy feliz Tsuruga-san.

─ Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? - Ren le cuestionó separándose de ella.

─ Desde...ya hace un tiempo - Kyoko podía ver en el rostro de su sempai una sonrisa que jamás había visto, cien por ciento transparente, dejando ver su alma que rebosaba de alegría; al mirarlo se dio cuenta que ella seguro tenía la misma expresión que él en el rostro.

─ ¿Hace un tiempo? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

─ ¿Cómo puede creer que lo iba a decir? No soy suicida. La que debería preguntar esas cosas soy yo.

─ Yo...no te imaginas desde cuando, ya perdí la cuenta.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Tanto...tiempo? Pero Tsuruga-san...déjeme preguntar...¿Por qué?

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Dices? - Ren se sentó a su costado muy cerca pero sin tocarla, aunque es lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos ─ Eres...maravillosa, mi ángel guardián, mi salvación - esto hizo que Kyoko se ruborizara hasta las orejas ─ Ya te he dicho esto con la máscara de Cain, pero era lo que yo sentía, no él. Aparte de eso; todo de ti me encanta; tu personalidad tan peculiar, tu fuerza de voluntad y pasión. Lo siento mucho pero es casi inevitable enamorarse de ti.

─ No...no diga esas cosas Tsuruga-san, es demasiado para mi corazón - los alter ego de Kyoko estaban desmayados en el suelo. Ren dio una pequeña risa ─ No se ría de mí, me da mucha vergüenza - Kyoko se tapo el rostro ocultando su sonrojo.

─ ¿Vergüenza de que? Todo lo que te digo lo mereces, y más.

─ Pero…¿Por qué yo? Cuando puede tener a la mujer que quiera - esta vez Kyoko le miró seriamente.

─ Exacto, creo que si me lo propongo podría tener a la mujer que quiera. Y te quiero a ti.

─ Pero...usted es el mejor actor de japón; yo soy una principiante sin mucho talento ni atractivo. Soy una mujer común y corriente.

─ Una de las cosas que me enamoraron fue tu modestia. Pero a veces exageras. Tienes muchisimo talento Mogami-san, y eres muy hermosa - al decir esto acercó su mano y la apoyó sobre la que Kyoko tenía en el sillón, lo que hizo que ella dé un respingo. Ren se dió cuenta que este simple contacto con su piel podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Kyoko lo miró muy roja y avergonzada. Aunque estaba muy feliz, sentía que todo eso era demasiado.

*ring ring*

─ Es...es mi celular - dijo Kyoko.

─ Esta bien, contesta.

─ Hola...Moko-chan.

─ Kyoko, ¿Todo está bien? Disculpa que te llame, pero ya es algo tarde.

─ ¡Si! disculpa Moko-chan, seguro tienes que descansar - Kyoko le dio una mirada de reojo a Ren y este le hizo una seña de entendimiento para que su amiga pueda regresar a descansar ─ Ya puedes venir Moko-chan, disculpa.

─ Está bien, voy para allá.

─ Bueno, supongo que continuaremos esta conversación luego - dijo Ren con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Emm...si Tsuruga-san.

─ Creeme cuando te digo que te haré muchas preguntas - sonrió de lado de manera pícara lo que hizo que Kyoko se ruborizara.

*toc toc* *clac*

─ ¿Se puede pasar? - Kanae a pesar de tener su llave tocó antes, abrió y preguntó si podía pasar; por delicadeza al ambiente que había dentro.

─ Pasa Moko-chan.

Kanae entró al departamento seguida de Yashiro, el cuál cerró la puerta tras él. Apenas Kanae se acercó a la sala Ren se paró y se inclinó levemente hacia ella.

─ Lo siento mucho Kotonami-san; mi presencia repentina y mi comportamiento debieron incomodarla.

─ Este...bueno...está bien, no se preocupe.

─ Ahora me retiraré. ¿Nos vamos Yashiro?

─ Vamos - le dijo Yashiro algo serio. Ya no estaba molesto, pero haría sufrir a Ren ─ Hasta luego Kyoko-chan, Kanae-chan gracias por tu compañía; nos vemos pronto.

─ Hasta luego Yukihito-san - dijo Kyoko.

─ Hasta luego Yashiro-san, gracias a usted; me divertí.

Yashiro le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Kanae, se acercó a la puerta y salió primero. Kanae se dió cuenta que los otros dos necesitaban privacidad, así que se despidió de Ren y se dirigió a la cocina.

─ Mogami-san ¿Te parece si mañana te llamo para quedar cuando podemos vernos?

─ Esta bien Tsuruga-san, esperaré su llamada - una ruborizada Kyoko contestó; ya parecía que su color de piel siempre había sido rojo.

─ Bien, que tengas buenas noches - Ren se acercó a ella y acarició levemente su cabeza, se dió la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kyoko se quedó parada mirando la puerta cerrada.

─ Oye, ya se fue ¿Qué haces ahí? pareces una estatua - era la voz de kanae.

─ ¡Ah! disculpa - Kyoko caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él mirando a la nada.

─ Ahora, me podrías explicar qué es lo que está pasando; que no entiendo nada.

─ Moko-chan...no puedo creerlo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ El...el...me dijo que está enamorado de mi.

─ ¿El?...ahh, por él supongo que te refieres a Tsuruga Ren.

─ Exacto.

─ ¿Pero por qué te sorprendes? Ya habíamos dicho que era una posibilidad.

─ Si...pero en el fondo no me atrevía a albergar tantas esperanzas.

─ Bueno, ya ves que todo salió bien. Y ahora ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Ya son novios o algo?

─ ¡¿Novios?! No, no, para nada...además no hemos terminado de hablar.

─ ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese esperado que terminen.

─ Pero ya es muy tarde Moko-chan, no es justo que te incomode de esa manera; además, Yukihito-san también debe haber estado incómodo; hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

─ La verdad yo no estaba incómoda, y me parece que Yashiro-san tampoco; la verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien.

─ Ahh, ya veo - a Kyoko se le empezó a formular una interrogante en su mente, pero decidió que era demasiado ruido en su cabeza por ahora y lo dejó pasar ─ Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir, presiento que mañana será un largo día.

─ Presiento lo mismo - Kanae la miró y sonrió tiernamente.

.

En la sala de un departamento cercano.

─ Bueno, lo único que te voy a decir Ren, es, disculpa por haberte golpeado, no fue profesional de mi parte maltratar el rostro de mi representado de ese modo. Eso es de parte del manager Yashiro. Ahora de parte mía, tu amigo, pues...déjame decirte que te lo tenías bien merecido.

─ Esta bien, si, lo entiendo, definitivamente me merecía eso y más.

─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Ren? Yo soy tu amigo, y siempre he querido que tu amor por Kyoko-chan se realice ¿No te acordabas de eso? Es más, dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de Kyoko-chan? ¿Sabes lo lastimada que estaría si se entera que dijiste eso?

─ Si lo se, lo se. Por favor, nunca le comentes nada. Me odiaría.

─ Y no sería para menos. Pobre Kyoko. Ya me la imagino. 'Ohh Tsuruga-san no puedo creer que haya pensado eso de mi. Lo odio, no quiero volver a verlo' - Yashiro interpretó muy bien a una indignada Kyoko.

─ Ya basta, basta, es suficiente.

─ Bueno Ren, ahora me vas a contar todo lo que pasó cuando los dejé solos.

Luego de unos minutos Ren terminó su relato mientras que en la cara de su amigo se iba dibujando una amplia sonrisa.

─ ¡Felicidades Ren! ¡Por fin tuviste el valor! Algo bueno salió de todo esto. Y qué valiente fue nuestra Kyoko-chan para decírtelo ¡Bien por ustedes!

─ No te ves muy sorprendido Yashiro.

─ Ah, claro, yo ya sabía como iba a terminar esto, solo que no esperaba que iba a ser tan pronto.

─ ¿Tu sabías…

─ Que Kyoko-chan sentía lo mismo que tu, si, por supuesto.

─ ¿Cómo? - el rostro de Ren demostraba total sorpresa.

─ Ella me lo dijo, claro.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

─ Umm fue antes de que viajes a EEUU.

─ ¿Y no me podías decir nada? Todo hubiese sido más fácil - Ren se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, con un aspecto cansado.

─ ¿Cómo crees? Ella tenía que decírtelo. Y el amor no es fácil amigo mío.

─ Es cierto, hablando de eso; lo que me dijiste sobre Kotonami-san, ¿Es cierto?

─ ¿Por qué te mentiría?...Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Ahora que vas ha hacer respecto a Kyoko-chan?

─ Tú me has torturado meses sobre mi relación con Kyoko y ¿Yo no te puedo preguntar nada? no es justo...bueno...no lo se Yashiro, la verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos, supongo que los dos tendremos que conversarlo.

─ Bueno. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor será que te quedes acá a dormir; estoy seguro que no has descansado nada desde que subiste al avión. Además es la excusa perfecta para ver a Kyoko mañana, ya que ambos tienen que ir a la agencia a la misma hora - Yashiro le dirigió una sonrisa confabuladora a su amigo y lo dirigió a su habitación de huéspedes.

Al día siguiente.

─ Mogami-san, Kotonami-san buenos días - Ren había visto a Kyoko junto con Kanae saliendo de su departamento.

─ Ohh, buenos días Tsuruga-san...no esperaba verlo acá.

─ Lo que pasa, es que me quedé donde Yashiro ya que era muy tarde para regresar a mi casa.

─ Buenos días Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san - dijo Kanae.

─ Buenos días Kanae-chan, Kyoko-chan.

─ Buenos días Yukihito-san.

─ Bueno, ya que todos vamos al mismo lugar, déjenos llevarlas - dijo Tsuruga-san.

─ Pero…

─ Nada de peros Mogami-san; vámonos.

─ Está bien.

Subieron todos al auto y Yashiro insistió que Kyoko se siente de copiloto, en parte por el bien de los enamorados y en parte por su propio bien para ir junto con Kanae. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaban todos estaban dentro del ascensor dentro de la agencia. Los dos jóvenes acompañaron a las señoritas hasta la puerta de la seccion Loveme. Y Kanae y Yashiro se despidieron dándoles a los otros dos algo de privacidad.

─ Mogami-san, quedé en llamarte hoy, pero ya que tuve la suerte de verte personalmente; te parece si cenamos hoy en mi casa.

─ Pero...hoy...no se a que hora termine - Kyoko sabía que iba a terminar temprano, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar con él esa misma noche.

─ Ummm, que raro, según tu agenda terminas a las siete.

─ ¿Cómo…

─ Yashiro...no te me puedes escapar - al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amada Ren no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa ─ No te preocupes, solo es una broma; hablemos con calma, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - le dedicó una sonrisa tierna llena de amor.

─ Es...está bien.

─ Entonces paso por ti en tu set de grabación; me llamas cuando termines. Te estaré esperando - le dedicó una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dejando una embobada Kyoko mirando su espalda.

* * *

><p>Awwww, que ternura este episodio. Con estos dos enamorados habiendo confesado su amor, qué irá a pasar tatatatannn<p>

Gracias por leerme. Espero son ansias sus reviews.

XXX


End file.
